The Dukes Take on Four Corners
by Arikae
Summary: Hank and Joe Duke are on their way home after helping out their Uncle Jeremiah. Trouble starts the moment they set foot in Four Corners. This is the story of how Bo and Luke's great grandfathers meet the Magnificent Seven!
1. Author's Note

Author's note:

I thought this story needed some introduction because it's not my usual kind of story. This story follows the episode "Go West, Young Dukes." It is a crossover with the 1998 TV series, The Magnificent Seven. The main characters are Hank and Joe Duke (Bo and Luke's great grandfathers) and Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner (leader and second in command of the Magnificent Seven.) Several things you'll need to know:

(1) Here are the characters mentioned in the story:

Dukes of Hazzard (These are the great grandparents of the original characters) :

Joe Duke (Bo), Hank Duke (Luke), Dixie Duke (Daisy), Jeremiah Duke (Jesse), Dieter Davenport (Cooter), Thaddeus Hogg (Boss Hogg), Rufus Z. Coltrane (Rosco).

Magnificent Seven: Chris Larabee (Leader/Gunslinger), Vin Tanner (Sharpshooter and Tracker, also has a bounty on his head), Buck Wilmington (Scoundrel), Ezra P. Standish (Gambler), Nathan Jackson (Healer), Josiah Sanchez (Preacher), J.D Dunne (the Kid and Sheriff).

(2) Dixie Duke (Daisy's great grandmother), is not a Duke but married to a Duke. I did this because I don't how she can be Daisy's great grandmother and still be a Duke unless she married her cousin.

(3) I'm not very good at getting the Old West accent into words like so many Magnificent Seven writers seem to do so well, so please use your imagination for that, thanks!

(4) All my stories are based on the Dukes of Hazzard and this one is no different. It is more a Duke Fic than an M7 fic.

(5) This is my first time writing an Old West story, so I'm really sorry if I haven't got the era right.

(6) I know Joe Duke has a mustache in the episode but I like him without a mustache so I pictured him without one while writing this fic. Anyway, I assumed that Hank and Joe Duke had the same age difference as Luke and Bo. Joe looks much older with the mustache so I had to remove it :D

(7) In the episode, "Go West, Young Dukes" it seemed to me like Dixie had only just met Joe Duke. It this story, they've known each other for a long time.

(8) This points a warning. There's some violence in the chapter "kidnapped". That's why this story is rated "T", plus there's a little swearing as well.

Do you know how hard it was to type the names Hank and Joe instead of Luke and Bo? It was definitely harder than I thought, so if you find the random Luke and Bo in the story, you know why.

Okay, that should be it. On with the story, hope you like it!


	2. Good Samaritans

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

**Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

Hank and Joe Duke, Great-grandfathers of Luke and Bo Duke, were saddling their horses, outside the farm house. Their Uncle Jeremiah and Aunt Jenny got their farm back and life, for the elderly couple, was finally getting back to normal. Thaddeus Hogg promised them that their farm was safe from him. Hank and Joe looked at each other when he said this. The look on his face was exaggeratingly sincere. He was up to something. It seemed Dixie had thought the same thing. The night before they decided on heading back home, she had decided to stay behind for a couple of days or so.

"Now, Dixie, there's no need for that. My cousin is waiting for you at home and we ain't going to return home without you." Hank objected. Michael made Hank and Joe promise him that they would bring his wife back, safe and sound. If it wasn't for the harvesting needing to be done, Michael would have come instead, but as fate would have it, Dixie had gone instead. All the Duke men were protesting all day when the strong-willed woman had finally put her foot down. _"I'm going with Hank and Joe and that's the last I will hear of it from any of you!"_

Dixie walked up to Hank and gave him her sweetest look. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Hank swallowed nervously, while Joe tried to hide a laugh. They all know this look, the hand, the way she walked. Hank was about to be put in his place. "Hank, Sugar, I thought I made it clear to you boys, that I am no helpless little lady. Before I married Michael I was taking care of myself. I had four older brothers who taught me how to use a gun and defend myself. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Hank gave a nervous smile. Dixie had backed him into the front door. He gently removed her hand from his shoulder and slid out to free himself. Quickly, he shuffled over to Joe, glaring at him for not helping out. Joe just shrugged. There was no way he was getting himself between Dixie and her prey.

"You think we should tell Michael we let his wife travel to Four Corners alone?" Joe asked his cousin once he finished saddling his horse.

Hank finished off and looked up at Joe, shaking his head. "One, we didn't let her. According to her, nobody _lets _her do anything. Two, _we _won't be telling him, _you_ will be."

"What! Why me?"

"Because you left me high and dry yesterday." Hank answered him, seriously.

"Aw, come on, Hank. You tryin' to tell me you would've jumped in if it were me?" Joe pointed out. Hank shrugged, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Ya ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Hank grumbled. They were about to go back into the house when the sound of a rider could be heard. Their hands, automatically, going to their guns at their side. They notably relaxed when they recognised Dieter Davenport, the town's blacksmith. Hank gave the blacksmith a nod. "What brings you around here, Dieter?"

Dieter grinned and dismounted his horse. "Just came by to see you fine fellows off. This town will be duller without you boys and your pretty little cousin around."

"How many times do I gotta tell ya, Dieter. She's married."

"A fella can dream, can't he?" Dieter laughed and put his hands up when the Duke boys glared at him. "I'm just messin' with ya'all."

Hank shook his head, while Joe laughed, "Just don't mess around with her. She won't hesitate to give you a piece of her mind. Just ask ol'Hank here. Ain't that right, Hank?"

"Joe, if your pa, my uncle, didn't ask me to bring you back alive, I would shoot your ass, right here and now." Hank threatened him. Joe just continued laughing. Hank gave up. His youngest cousin was the only one that never minded him. He didn't understand why. Michael would almost always do what he said, heck, he even scared his own mother sometime whenever he got over protective, but Joe was another story. For some reason, he got under Hank's skin and stayed there all cosy and comfy. Hank smiled, he wouldn't want it any other way. "Say, Dieter. We need you to do us a favour." The thought had just come to him. Joe looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Just say the word."

"Dixie is staying here another coupl'a days. She'll be on the next stage coach to Four Corners. Was wonderin' if you could keep an eye out on her until then?"

"Well, Hank, Joe," He gave each of them a nod, "That ain't a favour, that's a down right pleasure." Joe and Hank glared at him again. Dieter just laughed and shook his head. He's never seen a more protective pair. "I know, I know. She's married." They headed inside the house to say good bye to their uncle, aunty and Dixie.

"You two take care of each other on the road, ya hear?" Jeremiah ordered them, glad to have finally met his brother's sons. His last memory of them was when they were in cloth nappies. They grew up to be fine young men. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Uncle Jeremiah, my pa made me promise that I would do all I can to save your home. He has fond memories of his time here." Hank shook his hand and went to hug his Aunt Jenny.

"You tell Joseph, his big brother misses him." Jeremiah wiped tears from his eyes, "You remind so much of him when he was your age."

Joe smiled and hugged his uncle, "He still tells me stories of how you and he played tricks on my other uncles." Jeremiah laughed and pulled back from Joe. Joe was glad he could leave Jeremiah with the warm memories. "We'll send you a telegram when we get to Four Corners and then again when we get home." Joe assured his aunt and uncle.

Hank walked up to his cousin-in-law. "You be careful, ya hear? Don't do anything Michael wouldn't do?" Dixie gave him an amused look. "Don't look at me like that, Dixie Duke, I've known you long enough to realise you can cause more trouble than that cousin of mine." Dixie giggled and nodded her understanding and promise.

"Hey, Boys. I just remembered somethin'. I'll be headin' over to Eagle Bend in a few days. If Dixie here, is willing to wait another day, Four Corners is on the way. I'll be happy to give her a ride."

Hank and Joe looked at Dixie, hoping and praying that she would agree. They would feel so much better if she were to travel with Dieter. "That's real gentlemanly of you, Mr Davenport. I'll be much obliged." Came the reply, much to the boys' relief.

"Well, that's settled then. Thank you very much, Dieter." Joe tipped his hat to the blacksmith. "Now, we should be on our way if we want to make it to Four Corners by sun down."

"I've packed some bread and jerky for your journey. Be safe." Jenny handed the pack to Hank.

Hank and Joe rode off. The family and Dieter watched them until they disappeared down the road. "Thomas and Joseph did a good job raising them boys." Jeremiah smiled, still looking into the distance.

"I'm sure Rosie and Jessica played a big part in it, as well." Jenny said of Hank and Joe's mothers. Jeremiah laughed at his wife's comment and nodded, before heading back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Corners.<strong>

J.D Dunne, Sheriff of Four Corners and one of the seven peacekeepers, sat outside the jailhouse, waiting for something interesting to happen. The town has been quiet for over a week now. Ever since the seven peacekeepers had shot dead the head of the infamous Razor Gang and captured his right hand man, news had spread of what the seven peacekeepers had done and noone, with any sense, dared to cause any trouble. He looked across the street to the two men sitting outside the Saloon. Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner. Two, and possibly the most effective, of all the peacekeepers. Chris Larabee's glare alone could make someone arrest himself and Vin Tanner could shoot off a bee's stinger from a mile away. Turning his head to the right, he couldn't see it from here but, above the livery, was Nathan Jackson, the local healer and a peacekeeper. Almost everyone in town owed their life to that man. He was one of the few men who had dark skin but was shown the respect he deserved. Nobody was allowed to say any derogatory comments toward the healer without the other peacekeepers sending them off to the next town and told never to return. Next to the livery is the church. Josiah Sanchez, preacher and peacekeeper, would be in there preaching to the good folks of Four Corners. J.D laughed when he saw Inez, the barmaid, shove his best friend and peacekeeper, Buck Wilmington, out of the Saloon. Chris and Vin didn't even lift their head. It was a daily routine, nothing new. J.D couldn't hear it, but he knew what the ladies' man was saying. "I'm tellin' ya, that woman is warmin' up to me." J.D rolled his eyes. That left Ezra P. Standish, the cardsharp, to round off the seven peacekeepers. J.D looked up at the sky; the sun was almost above them now. Ezra should be awake in another hour or so. J.D loved his job and he was proud to be apart of the seven that protected this town. The Wild West was exactly what he dreamed it to be.

J.D. looked up when little Tom Johnson ran up to him with a paper in his hand. "This telegram came for you, J.D!" J.D smiled at the small boy and took the paper from him.

"Thanks, Tom." J.D ruffled the boys hair with one hand, while reaching into his pocket with the other. Handing the boy a penny, he said, "Why don't you head over to Mrs Potter's store and get yourself some candy."

Tom's face brightened as he took the coin, then ran off. Then suddenly remembering his manners, he turned back to J.D. "Thanks, J.D!"

J.D waved at the boy before looking at the telegram in his hand. It was from the Sheriff at Sweetwater. _Gang of five headed towards Four Corners stop Running families off their lands stop one man dead stop Left here two hours ago stop. _J.D's blood ran cold. He wanted some action but this gang had spilt blood. That would never be allowed as long as he's Sheriff. J.D got up to report the news to his leader.

* * *

><p><strong>The border of Four Corners<strong>

"My horse is goin' to need watering soon." Joe reported to his cousin.

Hank nodded, "We're nearing Four Corners, should be seeing some homesteads soon, maybe one will let us use their trough."

Another 20 minutes later they could see a small farm house ahead of them. "Let's hope they're hospitable." Hank and Joe started when a gunshot rang out. "Or not."

Hank shook his head, "That weren't for us. Look over there." Joe looked to the right of the house, where Hank was pointing. He could just make out a man with a gun.

"We best get over there, before someone gets hurt." Joe drawled.

"Go around the side of the house. Stay out of sight. If you can, pluck them off one by one. If you can't, shoot anyway, maybe they scare easy." Joe nodded and they spurred their horses on.

Joe stopped his horse and tied it to a tree at the back of the house. He could see Hank was doing the same. Staying low, he sided up to the house and moved along the wall. He pulled out his gun and peered around the corner of the house. There on the veranda was an old lady standing up to a man almost double her height and most probably triple her weight. This lady sure had grit. The man was ugly and mean. Joe looked around and saw another four men. Two still on their horse, one they already saw to the right of the house and another one closer to Joe. Joe aimed at the man closest to him, ready to take him out when he heard a thump. He looked back to the porch and saw that the leader had knocked the lady unconscious with the butt of his rifle. Joe could feel his blood boiling at the cowardly action. Joe lifted his gun again when Hank beat him to it. He didn't know where Hank was but his gunfire had sent one man flying off his horse and the others diving for cover. Joe joined in, doing what he could without making himself vulnerable.

From the roof, Hank had good cover. He couldn't see what was happening but he knew he had to act quickly. Aiming at one of the men on the horse he let loose a shot, and it was good. Hank knew the man was dead, but that was all he could do. One man had ridden off while the others dived for cover. All he could do now was keep them pinned and pray they were cowards, otherwise he and Joe were as good as dead. He could hear Joe's gun firing with him.

Joe kept firing, when he heard a call from the gang leader. "Retreat!" Joe smirked, just what he thought, they were cowards. The men got on their horses and rode off. Joe was tempted to shoot them off their mounts but he was taught never to shoot a man in the back, no matter how much of a scum he is. Determining it was safe, Joe ran over the unconscious lady. He knelt down next to her. "Ma'am?" Joe grimaced at the gash on the side of her head. Normally, he wouldn't be so worried but for a lady of this age, a wound like this could be deadly. Joe jumped when Hank swung down from the roof and landed behind him. He looked up at the roof and then at his cousin. "How the heck did you get up there?"

Hank shrugged, "How is she?"

"Not good. Get me some water from inside the house, will ya? Try to wipe away some of this blood to see how bad it is." Hank nodded and headed inside the house, feeling a little strange walking into a stranger's house.


	3. Duke's meet the Magnificent 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

**Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

Chris Larabee could see how anxious his best friend was. They have been riding as fast as their steeds could go. Once J.D had shown them the telegram, Vin was determined to ride out to Nettie Wells's home to convince her to stay in town until they could ensure her safety. Nettie treated Vin like family, even put him in his place the way a mother would a son. Vin's lost too much in his life and Chris was determined to see that he didn't lose any more. They were almost there when gunfire was heard in the direction of the Wells property. He didn't know how but Vin's horse, Peso ran even faster. Chris found it hard to keep up. Vin slowed Peso to a stop when the house was in sight. Chris stopped next to him. The gun fire had stopped. There was only two reasons for that. Nettie had scared the men off or Nettie was gone. Chris reached over and put a hand on Vin's shoulder. "She's tough, Vin." Vin looked at him, anger burning in his eyes. He gave a stiff nod and got off his horse. If the men were still there, Vin didn't want to scare them off by riding in there gun's blazing. He wanted these men caught and tried for their crimes and the element of surprise was there only chance of doing that.

As they neared the house, Vin could see a man leaning over Nettie and another, who had jumped off the roof and was now heading into the house. Vin's blood ran cold. How dare these men help themselves to Nettie's home. Vin gestured to Chris to come in from the left while he moved in behind the man.

Chris moved in within earshot of the man kneeling over Nettie. "Nettie Wells was a good woman." The man's reflexes were amazing. He had his gun drawn so fast, he could almost rival Chris himself. Too bad it did him no good as Vin slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of Joe's head. He was out cold before he even knew what was happening.

Hank filled a container with water and grabbed a cloth from the kitchen. He walked back to the front door when he saw Joe lying unconscious next to the lady. He dropped the water, but before he could draw his gun, two men, one in black and another in a buckskin jacket, appeared in the door way with their guns pointed at him. Hank slowly raised his hands, making no sudden movement, in case these men were trigger happy. "What you do to him?" Hank's voice was cold as he gestured to Joe with his with his chin.

"Less than what you deserve for killing a defenceless woman." The man with long hair answered.

Hank smirked, "One, she weren't defenceless, I saw her rifle and two, she ain't dead." He could see the relief in both men. "Three, we weren't the one's who hurt her."

"We suppose to just take your word for it." The man in black asked as he glared at him.

Hank didn't even flinch. He didn't scare that easy, he only returned the glare. "Don't care if you do, but you'll pay for what you did to him."

"Man's got guts, I'll give him that. Your glare didn't even make him flinch." Buckskin smirked at his friend, obviously much more relaxed now that he knew Nettie was alive. Man in black just glared at him.

"If you want her to stay that way, I suggest you get her to a doctor instead of exchanging thoughts through your eyes." Hank said stiffly. He wanted to get to his cousin.

"Tie him up, Vin, then tie up his friend. I'm going to find their horses." Vin, at least he got one name, nodded at his partner.

"Watch yer back, Larabee. The telegram said five men." Vin warned and waited for his friend to acknowledge. Vin grabbed a rope than hung behind the door and pulled Hank's hands behind his back. "Where's your friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hank winced as the rope was pulled tight. He kept his eye on his cousin. Joe still hadn't stirred. "We ain't the men who did this."

"Right, that's what they all say." Even as Vin said it, he felt a sense of guilt fill him. What right did he have to condemn this man when the same thing had happened to him. Vin shook himself of the thought. He saw what he saw and these men will get a fair trial. Once he determined that the rope was tight enough, he shoved the man out the door. Vin then knelt down next to the unconscious man and tied him up in the same manner.

"He look like he can put up a fight." Hank said, grudgingly as he watches this, Vin, tie Joe up. Vin ignored him and went to Nettie once he was done. Gently, he turned Nettie's head and winced at the gash. Best thing for her was to get him to Nathan. Vin looked up when he heard the other man speak.

"Joe? Joe, wake up." Hank's voice was so gentle; Vin found it difficult to believe it was the same man he had tied up. "Joe." Hank tried again, frustrated that he could do anything but call out to his cousin.

"We have a healer in town. He'll take a look at your friend." Vin told him.

"Cousin," Hank didn't take his eyes off Joe, "He's my cousin." Joe started to stir then. A smile broke out on Hank's face. "Joe, how are you feelin'?"

Hank watched as his cousin attempted to get his bearings. He tried to get up but realised his hands were tied. "What happened?"

"You were ambushed. This man here thinks we hurt the lady."

"What?...How?" Joe closed his eyes giving up. "Forget it…I don't want to know."

Chris came up to them with their horses. "How is she, Vin?"

"Alive, but we need to get her to Nathan." Vin answered, Chris could hear the concern in the tracker's voice.

"You take her on Peso. Ride as fast as it's safe." Chris ordered. Vin nodded and gently, lifted Nettie into his arms. He stopped when he heard a soft, pained voice from below him.

"Hank, they're still out there." Hank nodded, knowing what his cousin was trying to stay.

"The men who did this are still out there. It's a bad idea to ride alone. Easy picking." Hank warned them. Frankly, he didn't care what happened to these men, but the lady was innocent. He didn't want any more harm to come to her.

"You still tryin' to convince us you didn't do this?" Chris asked, shaking his head, these men were good actors, he had to admit that.

"Okay, how about this? If we are the men you're talkin' about, and I ain't sayin' I am, then there are two others out there. As you can see, one's dead." they all turned to look at the dead body in front of the house, "You going to risk that the two men ain't going to try and rescue us and finish the job?" Chris glared at him, he hated to admit it but the man was right.

"We'll tie these boys to their horses, you ride with Nettie. We'll have to take it slow." Chris revised. Vin nodded. It made sense, can't help Nettie if he was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Corners.<strong>

Buck squinted as he tried to make out the figures coming into town, from the jailhouse. Grinning from ear to ear, Buck called out to Ezra, who was keeping watch from the saloon. "They're back!" As the figured got closer, Buck's grin faded, "Get Nathan! Nettie's hurt." He watched as Ezra got up and headed towards the clinic above the livery, before he headed off to meet his friends. "What happened?" Buck fired when he saw the unconscious Nettie.

"These two happened." Chris threw his thumb behind him to the men there. Buck sized up the two men. One wore a brown jacket and was a tall man, maybe even as tall as Buck, while the other one was wearing a blue shirt and looked at his friend with concern. Buck finally noticed that the taller of the men looked like he was going to fall of his horse, not that he cared. He gently took Nettie from Vin and ran towards the clinic. He'll deal with the men that hurt Nettie later. J.D came running up to them.

"What happened? Is Nettie going to be okay?" J.D was another one who treated Nettie like family, mostly because he was courting her niece, Casey Wells.

"Later, J.D. Help me get these men to the jailhouse. Vin, Ezra's heading over now. You go ahead, I'll get him to take care of your horse."

Vin smirked, "He'll thank ya for the _menial labour_." He said sarcastically before heading towards the clinic.

Hank barely noticed what was happening around him, keeping his eye on Joe. The ride from Nettie Wells's place had taken a toll on him. He could see the sweat running down Joe's neck as he struggled to stay in the saddle. "How're ya doin', Joe?" Hank asked. Joe lifted his head and gave him a small smile, telling him not to worry. "You need a doctor." Hank felt his himself get pulled off the horse, roughly, "He needs a doctor!" He said louder to Larabee.

"Nathan will check on him after he's seen to Nettie." Larabee told him as he shoved him towards the jailhouse. Hank tried to shake off Larabee's hand to see what was happening to Joe. He turned his head and saw that the kid, Larabee called J.D, was struggling to get Joe off his horse. The kid was a head shorter than Joe and half his weight, no way he would get Joe off his horse without him falling flat on his face. "You gonna help the kid or just let my cousin fall off the horse!"

"No more than he deserves!" Larabee growled at him. Hank spun on Larabee and the two stood toe to toe. Larabee could see that this man could be real dangerous.

"Anything happens to my cousin and I'll hunt you down and when your body is found, not even your own mother will recognise you." Hank's voice was icy.

Larabee continued glaring at the man. "Anything happens to Nettie and hunting me down will be the least of your worries."

Hank broke eye contact first. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Please help my cousin."

Ezra, who was trying to handle Tanner's stubborn mule, had been watching the stand-off with interest. These two men were cut from the same cloth, stubborn, deadly and most of all, protective and loyal. This prisoner didn't strike Ezra as someone who could hurt an old lady or be capable of murder. The man's plead was almost enough to convince him of his innocence. Ezra turned at looked over at the man's cousin. He really was in bad shape and there was no way J.D would have the strength to get him off the horse. "Mr Larabee, if I may make a suggestion. This cantankerous gelding always did find our resident Sheriff to be more agreeable. It may be in all parties' interest that myself and Mr Dunne exchange assignments."

Larabee looked over at Ezra and then at J.D and Joe. "Fine, just get it done." He turned back to Hank, who wore a very confused expression. "What?"

Despite his concern for his cousin, Hank had to ask, "You understood him?"

It took Larabee a couple of seconds to work out who the man was referring to and when did, he smirked, "Not all the time." Larabee let Hank wait until he saw that his cousin was safely on his feet before nudging him over to the jailhouse.

They were put in separate cells, much to Hank's dismay. He needed to check on his cousin. "When's the doc gonna be here?"

"I already told you, when he's done with Nettie." Chris answered sharply before seeing how concerned this man was for his cousin. Joe was layin' on the cot. His arm, over his eyes, trying to block out the pounding in his head. "I'll go over there and see how everything is going." He said softly before leaving the jailhouse. Outside, he turned to J.D, "Watch them." He ordered. J.D nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepy City.<strong>

Dieter Davenport had just closed up his workshop and headed over to the saloon for a drink before heading home. The place was still empty and the bar tender was staring at a fly on the counter. "You're gonna have to swat it someday." Dieter gave his customary greeting. The bar tender was almost always staring at a fly.

"Can't, he's my only customer." The bar tender returned before getting Dieter's usual. Dieter was halfway through his watered-down beer when a bellow came from the room in the back. That was Thaddeus Hogg's office.

"They want how much?" Dieter listened carefully to what was being said.

"Seventy percent of the profits." Came a stuttered reply. That was Rufus Z. Coltrane, Sleepy City's useless sheriff.

"No way am I giving them seventy percent of the profit." Thaddeus bellowed again.

"And the rest of their fee by the time they get to Four Corners. They said they already killed someone for you and killing costs more."

"I never told them to kill anyone!" Looks like Hogg hired the wrong people again. Dieter shook his head. Will this man ever learn?

"They're gonna send another telegram when they get to Four Corners. They said if they don't get your agreement as well as the wired transfer, they'll come for you." Dieter could tell that Rufus was scared. He was stuttering more than usual. Dieter quickly finished off his beer and paid for it.

"Have a good day." He threw back at the bar tender before walking out the door. Dieter needed to get to the Duke Farm. The men Hogg hired were heading over to Four Corners. Joe and Hank could be into trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Duke residence.<strong>

Jenny gasped and put a hand to her mouth after hearing about the death of an innocent man. Dixie stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders in comfort. "Oh Jeremiah, what if something happens to Joe and Hank?"

"Now, Jenny. We don't know that they are in danger. Anyway, those boys can handle themselves." Jeremiah gave his wife's hand a squeeze, trying to comfort her. "Still, we need to make sure." Jeremiah sighed, "Dieter, do you mind heading out there early."

"Jeremiah, you know I would do what I can for you and your family. Consider me your stage driver." Jeremiah gave Dieter's shoulder a squeeze. He was lucky to have a friend in Dieter.

"I'll go with you." Jeremiah said. Dixie could feel Jenny tense under her hands.

"No, Uncle Jeremiah, I'll go with Dieter, just like we planned." Dixie told him calmly, she held up a hand to stop his protest. "I have to meet the boys in Four Corners, getting there earlier than schedule won't make a difference to me but it may to them. But you, Sir, cannot leave Aunt Jenny here by herself." Jeremiah sighed in defeat. He could fault Dixie's logic. "Then it's settled. We'll head off at first light." Jeremiah could see why his nephew fell in love with this woman. She was strong, beautiful and loyal.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

****Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**  
><strong>

**Four Corners.**

Vin held Nettie's hand as Nathan cleaned and bandaged the gash at her temple. Once he was finished, Nathan turned to Vin. Everyone knew how much Nettie meant to Vin. Those two had an immediate connection the moment they met. Not the same as Vin and Chris. This connection was more like the bond between a mother and her son. "She'll be fine. Might be cussin' when she wakes up and she'll have a hammers pounding in her head, but she'll be fine."

"What's taking her so long to wake up?" Vin asked with taking his eyes off the lady.

"I know she don't act it, but she's old, Vin. She ain't gonna bounce back the way a young man or woman would. She'll come along soon. Don't you worry none." Nathan explained.

Vin nodded, "Thanks, Nathan."

There was a knock at the door before Chris entered the room. "How is she?" Chris asked Nathan, but looked over at Vin.

"She'll be back to her old self in a few days."

"That's good to hear." Chris let out a breath of relief. Vin would be unbearable if anything were to happen to Nettie Wells. "It's a good thing Casey was helping Mary out with Billy's school work, otherwise, they'll both be in your clinic." Nathan shivered at the thought of what could happen to a pretty girl like Casey. "If you're done here, one of the prisoners needs your expertise."

"Expertise?" Nathan shook his head, smiling as he grabbed his medical bag. "You're spending too much time with Ezra." He headed down to the jailhouse.

Chris gave Vin's shoulder a squeeze. "We got there in time, Vin. You heard Nathan. She'll recover."

Vin looked up at him and gave him a smile, telling him that he was okay. Chris nodded, "I'll be at the saloon." Vin just nodded and turned back to the patient in the bed.

Chris just closed the clinic door when Casey Wells slammed into him, knocking the air out of him. "Umpf."

Casey looked up at him with wide eyes. "I…I…I'm ssorrry." She stammered. Chris still scared her a little. "J.D tttold me…" Her eyes started watering.

Chris rubbed his chest and cringed when he saw the tears. Man, he didn't know how to handle crying girls. Never had a chance when his wife put on the water works. "Your Aunt's fine. She's resting right now. Vin's with her. Go in but be quiet, okay?" Casey nodded and Chris stepped aside for her to enter the clinic. Shaking his head, he headed to the saloon.

* * *

><p><strong>Jailhouse.<strong>

Hank was sitting on the floor of his cell, pressed against the bars that kept him from checking on his cousin. It wasn't the most comfortable position but this was the closest he could get to Joe. Joe had fallen asleep, no, unconscious not long after he was put in the cell and no amount of yelling woke him up or got a doctor here sooner. All it got him was a kid stick his head in the jailhouse and yelling, "Nathan will be here after he takes care of Nettie! No criminal will get priority over their victim. Now shut up!"

Hank jumped up when he heard the kid's voice again. "Nathan, how's Nettie?"

"Fine. Nothing she won't recover from." The reply came in a low, soothing voice. "How's our prisoner?"

"One wouldn't shut up, the other's unconscious." J.D replied, it was obvious by his tone of voice that he didn't care.

Hank's patience was running thin now, "You gonna get in here and look at my cousin or are you gonna stand there and chat some more. What kind of doctor are you?"

The kid stormed through the door and walked up to the prisoner, but stood out of reach. "He's the best doctor around here and you and your cousin are last on his list of people to help so just be glad that even here."

Hank finally got a good look at the kid. He glared at the boy before looking down at the star pinned to his brown jacket. _You're kidding me._ He then looked passed the kid to the man standing behind him. He was a dark man, big and held a bag he guessed was his medical supplies. "What kind of town is this? Got a kid for a Sheriff and a black man for a doctor."

Hank smirked when Nathan grabbed J.D by the shoulder and physically shoved him out the door. "Go take a breath of fresh air." He ordered the kid, before turning back to the prisoner. "You got a problem with a black man being a healer?"

Hank shrugged, "Just stating a fact. I have nothin' against the colour of your skin. A few of my friends are black. They're all real smart too, but society ain't never given them the chance to practice doctorin'."

Nathan nodded at the truth in the man's words. Nathan was lucky to have come to this town and have met people like Chris, Vin and the rest of the peacekeepers who were colour blind. "I'll take a look at your kin. How long has he been unconscious?"

" 'bout the same time it took you to take care of that lady." Hank replied, not blaming, just answering the question.

Nathan nodded, opening the cell door. "Has he woken up at all?"

"No." Hank practically pressed his face against the bars. He watched the big man examine his cousin. Hank found it quite fascinating how this man could be so gentle.

Nathan turned Joe over onto his side, facing the wall so that he could get a good look at the back of his head. Pushing away he hair, he sighed in frustration. "Too much dried blood to get a good look at the cut. Vin hit him good. "J.D!" He called out to the Sheriff. J.D poked his head in the door. "Go get me some warm water and a clean cloth."

J.D frowned, hesitating, "You sure you'll be okay by yourself in there?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked up at Hank. "J.D, he's locked up and this one's unconscious. They're not in any position to cause trouble. Go." Nathan shook his head at the boy, then turned back to Joe. He took out a stethoscope to listen to his breathing. "The Sheriff's a good kid, but he only sees situations in black and white. There's no grey area for him. He doesn't believe in doing bad things for a good reason. Black is black, white is white." Hank didn't know why this man was telling him so much about the kid. He didn't care about him, he only wanted to know if his cousin was going to be okay. Nathan looked up at Hank, smiling, then as if reading his mind, "Don't be so hard on the kid. He's just doing what he thinks is right."

Hank rolled his eyes. "I'm not being hard on the kid, just don't care about him. How'd he become the Sheriff anyway?"

"No one else wanted the job." Nathan answered, "It's just a…"

"Hank?" came a soft voice.

Hank gripped the bars tighter, looking at his cousin. "Joe! Joe, it's okay. I'm here. The Doc's taking care of ya."

Joe rolled onto his back and looked up at the man sitting on the edge of the cot. "You're a doctor?"

"A healer."

"Same difference." Hank chuckled at his cousin's reply. Joe tried to turn his head to locate his cousin. "Hank, where are ya?"

"Right behind you. Just lay still."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Now, shut up."

Nathan grinned at the exchange. These two reminded him of Chris and Vin. It was obvious they were very close. "Your cousin's right. You got hit pretty hard."

Joe frowned at the black man, "You take care of the lady?"

Nathan nodded and wondered how many times he would answer this question. "She'll be fine."

"Good. Being falsely accused of attacking her is bad enough, don't need to add murder." Joe grumbled. Hank just rolled his eyes at his cousin. Only Joe could take their situation so lightly.

Nathan was about to asked them their side of the story when J.D came back in with the water. "Thanks, J.D. Just set it on the floor." He did and left to stand guard again. "Okay, Joe, turn back onto your side so I can clean this gash." Nathan worked quickly and gently to cause as little discomfort as he could. For some reason, he didn't believe that these men could hurt Nettie and he wanted to make sure this one was well enough to plead his case. An hour later, the wound was cleaned and bandaged. Joe had fallen asleep again. Packing up his equipment and exiting the cell, Nathan locked the door. "He'll be okay. He has a concussion, and will probably be dizzy for the next couple of days, but otherwise, he'll be fine."

"Thanks, Doc." Hank nodded to the man, he really did appreciate what he did.

"Ain't a Doc." Nathan returned before leaving the jailhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Clinic<strong>

Casey was sitting on the edge of the bed Nettie was laying in. Vin hasn't moved an inch since Nathan told him she'll be fine. He was so scared that he didn't get to her in time and despite what Nathan has told him, he's still scared.

"My knight in shining-armor."

"Aunt Nettie!" "Nettie!" Came the enthusiastic replies, making Nettie smile.

"I'm gonna get Nathan." Vin got up but Nettie held onto his hand.

"Casey, Sweety. You go get Nathan. I want to have a word with Vin." Nettie could see that her niece was disappointed, "But come give me a peck on the cheek first."

Casey grinned and bent over and kissed her aunty, careful not to hurt her. "I'll be back." Once she was out the door, Nettie turned to Vin.

"Vin, for someone so young you have too many worry lines." Nettie admonished.

Vin smiled, "You want me to stop worryin' on ya?" Nettie nodded, "Come stay in town until we get the rest of the gang."

Nettie raised an eyebrow, impressed, "You tellin' me you got one of them?" Vin held up two fingers, "Two? Well, Vin Tanner, how will I ever repay ya?"

Vin blushed, "Another one's dead, Buck's gone to collect it with Josiah. Two in the jailhouse ain't admittin' to nothin', so you'll probably have ta make a visit to the jailhouse in a day or two."

"Why in a day or two? I can do that now." Nettie was about to push herself up when Nathan came in the room. Vin wipe at his brow in relief. He knew how Nettie got and he wasn't brave enough to tell her she ain't up ta doin' somethin'.

"What's goin' on here?" Nathan looked at Vin, admonishing him for letting Nettie up. Vin just shrugged.

"Don't you go blamin', Vin. Nobody makes or lets me do anythin'." Nettie growled.

Nathan laughed, "Oh I know that, Nettie, but ain't no way I'm blamin' you, so Vin was the only one I could blame." Nettie smiled smugly at the power she had over these boys, making them laugh. "You are recoverin' nicely. Let me just give you a quick look over." Vin waited as Nathan shone a light in Nettie's eyes. "Looks good. How's the head?"

"Pounding, but nothin' I can't handle." Nettie said stubbornly.

"Strangely enough, you're doin' better than the other guy. Vin gave him quite a knot." Nathan told her.

"That's where I was headin'. Want to look the man straight in the eye." Nettie told him with pride.

Nathan nodded, "I would rather you stay in bed for another hour or so, but if you insist…"

"Oh I do, Mr Jackson." Nettie interrupted.

Nathan folded his arms and assessed his patient. He could see that she was in pain, but who wouldn't be, after being knocked in the side of the head with a rifle. There was a bruise forming on the left side of her face, but that will fade. Sighing, he couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't get up, just for a little while. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you go see the men and then you come straight back here and stay here until tomorrow morning."

"I think you've got yourself a deal, Mr Jackson." She pushed off the sheets and held her hand out to Vin. "Help a lady out."

"You know that's always my pleasure, Nettie." Vin grinned, finally able to relax after finding out a gang was running good people off their property.

* * *

><p><strong>Jailhouse<strong>

Joe was sitting on his cot, holding his head in his hands. He had woken up about five minutes ago and hasn't said a word to Hank yet. Hank stood by the bars, patiently as Joe tried to get the pain in his head to subside. "You thought of a plan to break outta here yet?" Hank was relieved to finally hear his voice. He wished he could tell his cousin he had a plan but he knew they wouldn't have a chance to escape in this town.

"Joe, we're in Four Corners." Joe looked up at him and nodded. Understanding what that meant. Both Hank and Joe have heard of Four Corners and the Seven peacekeepers.

"So what do we do? Wait here and let them hang us for somethin' we didn't do." Joe asked, his head still in his hands. "Pa always told me never to stand back if you can help." He gave a short laugh, "Bet he never thought this is where it would lead me."

"You regrettin' saving that lady." Hank asked him. He winced when Joe's head shot up. Hank knelt down as Joe groaned when the pounding in his head doubled in speed and tripled in strength. "Take deep breaths, Joe."

"Wouldn't…have ta if you didn't…ask stupid questions." Joe gasped out in pain.

"Just wanted you to hear yourself say it. We did nothing wrong and have no regrets. It's those men who threw us in here who will regret their actions."

Joe opened his eyes and looked at his cousin. "I know."

"Anyway, can you imagine the trouble they'll be in when Dixie gets here and finds us in jail. If anyone can make a man regret living, it's her."

Joe tried not to laugh at the image of his cousin-in-law turning seven men into boys when she was done with them. His head was pounding, and he didn't want the laughter to make it worse. "Let's hope we're still around to see it."

They both looked up at the door when they heard footsteps and voices. "Will you quit fussing over me, Nathan." Came an elderly voice. Joe frowned while Hank walked up to the bars.

"Glad to see you up and about, Ma'am." Hank offered to Nettie when she came through the door with Nathan on one side and Vin on the other. Nettie was trying to shake off Nathan's hold on her arm.

"Thank you, young man." Nettie stopped fussing and studied the man behind the bars, confused. She'd never seen him in her entire life. She looked at the other cell. The young man in there seemed to be in pain but she could also see that he was relieved to see her. _What's going on here?_ She turned to Vin, who also looked confused. He didn't understand why Nettie was being so polite "Well, where are they?" _That's why_.

Vin sighed, he should've trusted this gut feeling. These two men didn't look like murderers. "These ain't the men that attacked you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Heck, no. Do these boys look like they're capable of hurting a little old woman like me?" Nettie asked him.

"No, they don't." Vin said defeated and feeling very guilty. "Nathan, why don't you take Nettie back to the clinic." He couldn't believe he did to these two men what was done to him.

Nathan nodded and tried to take Nettie by the arm but she had other plans. She walked up to the bars and looked at each man. "Do I know you, boys?"

It was Hank who answered her. "We came across your home on the way to town. Saw five men with guns. We figured you needed help." Nettie heard the quiet, "Damn." coming from Tanner. She had an idea what happened but she'll leave it up to her boys and these boys to sort it out themselves.

"I'm in-debted to you and your friend." Nettie looked down to Joe who hadn't left his cot. "Are you okay, son?"

"Better now that I know you're okay, Ma'am." Joe answered. She could see the pinch at the corner of his eyes, telling her he was in pain.

"Nathan, I'm ready to head back now. Vin, I hope you'll be fixing up this mess." Nettie said, curtly.

Vin was sitting on the edge of the table. He tipped his hat as she left, "Yes, ma'am." _Great, not only are they innocent, they also saved Nettie's live. I owe them, big time._

Hank waited quietly for Vin to open Joe's cell door and then his. "I'm really sorry for the mis…" As soon as the door was opened, Hank swung a right hook, sending Vin to the floor of the jailhouse. Groaning, he looked up to see a very angry Hank bearing down at him. Vin moved his jaw around to see if anything was broken, then said, "Guess I deserved that."

"Dang straight you did and more." Hank spat back before head to the other cell and helping his cousin up. He swung around when a bellow came from behind him.

"What the hell is going on here!"


	5. Two Alphas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

**Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

Larabee was sitting on the porch of the saloon when he saw Nettie, with Nathan and Vin heading towards the jailhouse. He was worried but Nathan would not let her up if he didn't think she could handle the walk. It was when Nettie came back out without Vin that he worried. Getting up, he headed over. He was furious to find the cell doors open, Vin on the floor, rubbing his jaw and Hank in Joe's cell. "What the hell is going on here!"

Hank turned around and Chris could see the fire in his eyes. Joe grabbed hold of Hank's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid. They only just got released, punching two of the law in this town could land them straight back in.

Vin quickly got to his feet to grab Larabee but it was too late. "Hank!" Joe's weakened state wasn't enough hold his cousin from barrelling into the black clad man. Joe saw Vin quickly jumping out of the way so he wasn't caught in the charge. Hank sent both himself and Larabee through the door and out into the street.

"Damn it. Nothin's easy in this town." Joe heard Vin say before heading out to break up the fight. Joe gingerly moved in the same direction, then came to a stop on the porch, leaning against a post to hold himself up.

"Hank!" That one word sent a knife into the back of his head. "Dang it!" Vin was trying to get at the two men rolling in the street but there was little he could do. He looked up when he saw the other man was struggling to stand up straight.

"Cowboy, stop acting like a two year old!" Vin yelled at him, hoping to rile him up enough to get his attention. It didn't work. He was relieved when he saw Buck and Josiah running towards them. " 'Bout time! Get these two off each other before they become Mary's next headline." Vin ordered. It was easy with two of the biggest peacekeepers to help. Josiah grabbed Hank and Buck grabbed Chris.

"Let me go, Buck!" Chris tried to shove his oldest friend off, but Buck was having none of it.

"Not until you calm down, Buddy." Buck replied, he looked over to see the same deadly look he could see on Chris mirrored in the other man. "And what's he doing out of jail?"

"I let him out." Vin drawled, "They weren't the ones who attacked Nettie."

Chris suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Vin, shoving off Buck's hold. "We saw them standing over Nettie."

"And that's all we saw, pard. Nettie's never seen these men until just now. We got the wrong men."

Hank watched the exchange. He should be happy that they have been exonerated but looking at Larabee just made him angrier. Josiah's hold on him had loosened because Hank had stopped struggling. He took the opportunity to pull himself loose.

Chris didn't know how he ended up on the ground with a sore jaw and Vin standing over him laughing. He held out a hand to him. Chris took it, allowing Vin to pull him up. "What the hell happened?"

"He has a mean swing, don't he?" Vin laughed rubbing his own jaw. Before Chris could launch into another fight with the man, who was again being restrained by Josiah, Vin stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Trust me when I say we deserved it."

Chris looked at Vin as if he had lost his head. Vin raised an eyebrow, daring him to counter his claim. Chris knew he was right. "Fine." Then turned to Josiah, "Let him go, Josiah." Josiah did. Hank walked up to him and again, they stood toe to toe.

"I told you, you would pay for what you did." Hank glared at him and this time it was Larabee that broke eye contact first.

"Feel better now?" Chris asked him.

Hank gave a sarcastic laugh, "Feel better? Fella', the only way I would feel better is if you dug yourself a hole and…"

"Hank!" Joe's voice finally cut through Hank's temper. He spun around and saw that his cousin about to collapse.

"Joe!" Hank called, he wasn't going to get there in time before Joe hit the ground. Josiah was the closest and got their first, catching him before he hit the ground. He eased Joe onto the porch, sitting up against the post.

"Easy, son." Josiah said in a soothing voice. Hank shoved Josiah aside and knelt in front of his cousin.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Hank took Bo's face in his hands and gently lifted his head, so he could get a good look at him.

"You trying…to get us arrested…fer real?" Joe managed, squinting to try and clear his vision. "Can we just …get out of this town?"

"Can't, have to wait for Dixie, remember?" Hank was worried. His cousin's eyes weren't focusing and his speech was slurred.

"Oh yeah, right. Hank, my head really hurts."

Hank sighed, "I know." He knew the pain had to be immense for Joe to admit to it.

"If you don't mind, our healer can help him." Josiah offered.

"He already did and we don't need any more _help_ for any of you." Hank replied stubbornly, not taking his eyes off his cousin.

"Ya willing to risk your cousin's life because of your anger towards us?" Chris tried to convince the stubborn man. Hank just scowled at him, making Chris's vein in his head start throbbing, "Damn it! Nathan's the only healer in town. Take it or leave it!"

Hank turned back to his cousin, who was getting paler by the minute. "Fine!" Hank conceded and proceeded to pull Joe up. He was struggling because Joe was starting to lose consciousness.

"Let me help you." Josiah pulled Joe's other arm over his shoulder. Hank nodded this thanks.

Chris shook his head at Hank's back. "Man's more stubborn than a mule."

Vin stood beside him, smiling. "Seems to me a might like the pot callin' the kettle black." Chris glared at his friend before heading over to the saloon.

Buck came up to Vin. "You know, one day, he's going to shoot you for goading him."

Vin grinned at Buck. "One day, Bucklin, one day, but not today." Buck shook his head. This boy was courting trouble. "I'm headin' up there to see if I can help any. I'm the one who slammed him over the head, after all." Vin headed to the clinic. Buck knew Junior was feeling a might guilty for this mess and that boy knew how to wear guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Clinic.<strong>

Nettie was sitting up in bed, talking to her niece, when Josiah and Hank came through the door with Joe between them. Nathan took one look at him and knew the head wound was more serious than he had first thought. "Sit him in the chair, Josiah."

"You will do no such thing. Put him in this bed." Nettie admonished them.

"But Aunt Nettie…" Casey was about to protest but Nettie stopped her.

"I'm fine, Casey, which is more than I can say for this young man here. I owe them my life. The least I can do is vacate this bed for him."

"Ma'am…" Joe could barely get that one word out. He was on the verge of losing complete consciousness

"Son, get in this bed right now!" Nettie ordered.

Josiah looked at Nathan and Nathan nodded. Nettie was right. Joe was in worse shape than she was. "Casey, take your aunt straight to the boarding house and into a room. You make sure she stays there. I'll be over to check on her later."

Casey nodded and helped her aunt out the door. "Thank you, ma'am." Hank offered as she passed.

"My name is Nettie, not Ma'am and I'm a long way from repaying you for what you did for me."

Hank smiled and nodded. They got Joe into the bed and took his jacket off. Nathan got straight to work, undoing the bandages to check the wound. Maybe he had missed something when he looked at it the first time round. "I don't see any damage to his skull." Nathan stood over Joe. "Joe." Joe opened his eyes but Nathan could see he wasn't focusing on anything. "Joe, can you count to five?"

"Hmmm…ummm…yeah…ummm…one…two, three…four…fiveeee." Nathan nodded, his speech was still slurred but he was following his direction, which was a good sign.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Nathan asked him.

"We helped a lady…got arrested…Hank punch the…black…scary man." A snicker came from the door. It was Vin.

"Larabee needs to work on his people's skills." Vin quipped.

Hank turned to him. "What are you doin' here?"

"Need to know if he's going to be okay. My fault he's in here." Vin answered quietly. It was getting crowded in the little room, so Josiah left the boys to air out their issues. Hank gave the preacher a silent thank you with a tip of his head.

"Dang right, it's your fault." Hank grumbled, not taking his eyes off his cousin.

"If you two are going to have at it, take it outside. I have a patient to tend to." Nathan said sternly. Nathan looked over at Vin, "And what happened to you?"

Vin touched his tender jaw and gave an embarrassed smile, "Nothin' I didn't deserve. How is he, Nate?"

"He has a concussion, but I don't think it's too bad. It was probably aggravated by the ride into town and the delay in caring for it. I'm going to give him some herbal tea to ease the nausea and help him relax. A couple of days in bed should be enough for him to recover." Nathan reported to them.

"So no permanent damage?" Vin wanted to be sure.

Nathan looked at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes and hoping he could ease them. "No permanent damage. You hit him hard, Vin but I don't think anyone can blame you for your reaction." Nathan could see Hank about to fire up again, so quickly continue, "Heck, if I saw a man standing over someone I love, I might've shot the man where he stood. How about you, Hank?" Nathan was making the tea but he didn't need to see Hank's face to know the message got through.

"Guess, I wanted to shoot you when I saw my cousin unconscious." Hank conceded, making Vin and Nathan laugh. "Don't mean I have to like Larabee."

Vin shrugged and leaned against the clinic wall. Larabee always managed to get on people's nerves. "He don't like to be liked anyhow."

Nathan walked over to Joe. "Hank, can you sit him up so I can get some of this tea into him." Hank lifted his cousin up by the shoulder and then sat down beside him, propping him up. "Joe, this'll help ya with the nausea and the pain."

Vin breathed in at the aroma coming from the cup. "Hey, Nathan, why don't that smell like cat-piss?" Hank raised his eye brow at the, seemingly, strange question.

Nathan smiled at him cheekily, "I save the cat-piss for my more regular patients. Figured if it tastes so bad they'll think twice before doing somethin' suicidal."

"Awww, Nathan. You tellin' me you make that stuff taste like cat-piss?"

"Only for you, Vin." Nathan answered as he made sure Joe finished the cup.

Vin huffed, clearly unhappy about this revelation. "See if I let you know the next time I get shot."

Nathan hook his head at the accident prone Texan. He doesn't know why he bothered patching him up sometimes. "You can lay him back down now. He should be fallin' asleep soon. If ya want, you can take my cot in the corner. I'll stay at the boardin' house for the next coupl'a days."

Hank pulled the sheet up to Joe's chest before holding out his hand to Nathan. "Thank you for everythin'."

Nathan took it, "You're welcome."

Vin held out his hand to Hank. "I'm really sorry fer the misunderstandin'."

Hank looked at the hand, hesitating. Vin was about to take his hand back, disappointed this man still wouldn't make peace, when Hank took it. "Reckon, I'll do the same thin' if I was in your position."

Vin nodded, glad he understood. " 'Bout Larabee…"

"I have nothin' to say about him." Hank interrupted before sitting down next to his sleeping cousin, keeping watch over him.

Vin shrugged at Nathan, couldn't blame the guy. Larabee had that effect on people. "I'm headin' over to the saloon."

"I'll go over with you. I'll ask Inez to bring some food up for you." He told Hank before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Saloon.<strong>

Nathan and Vin entered the Saloon. Chris, Buck and J.D were sitting at the same table, talking. Well, Buck and J.D were talking. Chris was keeping his eye on the other patrons, trying to suss out the troublemakers. Ezra was sitting with a couple of men who just got off the stage and were looking for some easy money. Vin shook his head. Poor guys were going to leave here with just their clothes on their backs. Nathan headed to the bar to talk to Inez. Vin took a seat opposite Buck. "J.D, I'm tellin' ya, you don't make a move on Casey and she's gonna be taken up by some other fella."

"Buck, would you leave it alone? Casey and I are taking it slow. We're happy the way we are right now."

"You take it any slower and you'll be making babies around seventy." Buck bellowed causing the rest of the customers to stare at them. J.D face went red and pulled his hat down, trying to hide. Buck didn't even skip a beat, but he did tone down the volume. "J.D, let me give you some advice." The customers slowly returned to their own business.

"Leave him be, Buck. Besides, if he took your advice, he'd be making babies tonight." Vin drawled.

J.D pulled his hat up, looking at Vin, betrayed, "Not you too."

"Just tryin' to help ya, kid. Get Buck off ya back."

"Thanks, but no thanks." J.D got up, "I'm going to find Josiah." With that he stormed off.

Buck laughed, "Kid doesn't know what he's doing."

"I'd say he's doing a fine job. Him and Casey have a friendship that will last, Buck. Don't spoil it fer'im." Vin told him.

Buck shrugged, "His loss."

"How is he?" Chris spoke his first words since Vin sat down. Vin knew he was waiting on a report from him but he wanted to see how long it would take Chris to ask. Not long. Guess he must be feeling a little guilty.

"He's got a concussion. Nathan reckons we waited too long to check on him and the ride into town made it worse." Vin told him.

"How's the other one?"

Vin smiled, Chris was still embarrassed over letting Hank take him by surprise, but he knew Hank had every right to attack him. "I'm off the hook, still hates you."

"Thanks." Chris said dryly.

Vin put up his hand, as if to surrender, "You want to apologise, you do it yourself."

"I was doing my job." Chris defended himself, "Besides you're the one who knocked his cousin over the head."

"And I made my peace with him. For some reason, you rub him up the wrong way."

"What a surprise?" The sarcasm dripped of Buck's words.

Vin shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya, Buck. As long as these two are in the same town. We're in for some mighty entertainment."

Buck nodded, "Two alphas."

"Damn straight." Vin and Buck laughed. Chris glared at them, but Buck was used to it and Vin was immunised the day they met.

"If you two clowns have nothin' better to do, why don't you go check out the dead guy and see if you can find any clues as to who they are." Chris snapped at them, not liking it when these two gang up on him.

Vin's grin, immediately vanished, his mood sombre. "If I didn't let my anger blind me, I would've seen tracks leadin' away from Nettie's."

"Ain't your fault, Junior." Buck offered.

"Don't change the fact that there's an innocent man in Nathan's clinic and a dead man that can't give us anythin' to go on." Vin berated himself more.

"I was there, Cowboy. Your reaction was normal; we couldn't've known we had the wrong men."

Vin nodded, he knew these men wouldn't shut up until he stop blaming himself and all the blame ain't going to solve anything. "What do we do now?"

"It's getting late now. They won't be doin' anything until tomorrow. Before that Hank guy tackled me, I sent Ezra out with J.D to warn the homesteads between Nettie's and town. They're on guard. A couple packed there belongings and are staying in town until we tell them it's safe. Tomorrow, we go on patrol in pairs." Chris told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Buck cheered, then glanced over at the bar. "Now, I think a certain Senorita is waiting for me to sweep her off her feet." He got up and headed over to the beautiful bar maid.

Chris smirked, "He'll be lucky if she don't sweep his feet out from under him."

Vin chuckled then burst out laughing when a slap was heard from the bar. "When will he learn?"


	6. One Hell of a Woman

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

****Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**  
><strong>

**The next day…**

Joe woke up when the sun came through the window of the clinic. He put his hand up to block out the light when the pain in his head made itself known.

"You're awake," Joe looked at over to where the voice came from. "Sorry about that. I should've known the sunlight would be bad for your head." Nathan pulled the curtains closed.

"Thanks." Joe croaked, putting his hand back down. "Nathan, right?"

Nathan smiled, "That's right. Looks like the hit to the head hasn't caused any brain damage. Vin would be glad to hear that." He helped Joe to sit up and then handed him a glass of water.

"Vin…he the guy who gave me this headache?" Nathan nodded in confirmation, chuckling. Joe handed the glass back and looked around until he found his cousin sleeping in a cot in the corner of the room.

"He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to rest. He was gonna stay up with you all night so I gave him some tea." The way Nathan said tea told Joe that it was more than tea he had given Hank. He should've been annoyed that this man had drugged his cousin but he only want to give the best care to his patients.

"He's gonna be more ornery than a grizzly bear when he wakes up and works out what ya did."

"Joe, let me tell you about the people I have to deal with in this town. There's J.D, who's like a little kid on candy," Joe chuckled at the description. The kid does seem a bit overactive. "Ezra's five dollars words become 10 dollar words when he's sick," Nathan started preparing another tea for Bo as he spoke, "Buck Wilmington milks the situation for way more than it's worth, tries to con women into giving him a sponge bath because he can't reach his back." Joe found the descriptions more and more hilarious as they went on, "Josiah…actually Josiah's not too bad." Nathan handed the tea to Joe. "Drink up, it'll help with the headache and nausea. Vin," he continued, "is just plain ridiculous. I strip him and hide his clothes so he can't leave." Joe almost choked on his tea at that one, "And that leaves us with Chris. Chris is just…how did you describe your cousin? More ornery than a grizzly bear?" Joe nodded, laughing, "That's Chris. So, I am more than apt to deal with your cousin."

Hank was woken up by laughter. Rubbing his eyes he looked around. He was lying in a cot. He frowned at the blanket on him and the shoes beside the cot. _I don't even remember getting into bed._ "Mornin', Hank." Hank looked up at the main bed in the small clinic. Throwing off the covers, he got up and moved over to his cousin.

"How are you feelin'?" Hank asked, clearly still concerned for his cousin.

Joe smiled, tiredly. "Better. The sleep helped heaps and this tea is making my head stop pounding."

Hank was relieved, "That's good to hear. Hopefully, we can get out of town once Dixie arrives." He looked at Nathan, "No offense, we appreciate everything you've done for Joe, but this town ain't brought us nothin' but trouble since we step foot in the border."

"No offense taken, but it'll be better for Joe, here, if he wait a few more days before he rides out." Nathan advised.

Hank nodded, "If that's your opinion, I trust it."

"A few days seems a while, Hank. Our Pas are expectin' us home by the end of the week." Joe warned, "And you know how crazy worry my ma gets."

"And you know what my uncle will do to me if I bring you back with a bandage around you head?" Hank asked, "Anyway, I'll send them a telegram."

Joe's eyes widened and jumped up. "Telegram!" He cried out, then closed his eyes and grabbed his head, "Ow!"

"Take it easy, Joe." Hank, gently, pushed him back down. "What's got you so fired up. "We promised Uncle Jeremiah to send word when we get here."

"Dang it. He must be worried as heck." Hank cursed. "I'll go do it now. You gonna be okay?"

"Hank, I ain't a kid." Joe drawled, still holding his head. "Just go send the telegram before Uncle Jeremiah and Aunt Jenny starts ridin' over here."

"Don't worry, Hank. I'll keep an eye on him." Nathan offered.

"Thanks." Hank got his boots on and ran out the door.

Once Hank was out the door, Joe turned back to Nathan, the pain subsiding. "So are you one of the seven peacekeepers in this town?"

Nathan smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Hank and me get in a lot of trouble together. I don't even remember how many jailhouses we've escaped from. In the last town we visited, Dixie, my cousin, helped Hank bust out of his cell. We do it so often, I'm not sure there's a cell in the west that could hold us." Joe yawned, then grinned at Nathan, "You and your friends are so famous, we didn't even attempt to bust out and it got nothing to do with my head."

Nathan nodded, "Smart move."

Joe yawned again and shrugged, "What's the point of getting out of the cell if we can't get out of town?" Joe's eyes started feeling heavy. He frowned and looked down at his empty cup. "Heck, Nathan, you lace the tea with somethin'?"

"You need to rest. Last time, I promise." Nathan gave his word, taking the cup out of Joe's hand as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Telegraph Office<strong>

Hank walked into the telegraph office to send his telegram. "Thanks, Mister." He heard as a little tornado ran passed him through the door. _Strange for a kid to be sending a telegram._ Hank walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you, Sir?" Wilbur, the clerk asked him.

"Need to send me a telegram to Sleepy City." Hank replied.

"That'll be a half dime." Hank handed over the coin. "Who will it be addressed to?"

"Jeremiah Duke. Tell him that Joe and Hank have arrived in Four Corners safely."

"Joe…Hank…arrive…safely." Wilbur gave him a smile, "That will be sent, Sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

Hank thought about that, "As a matter of fact…Do you get children sendin' telegrams a lot?"

"No, Sir, but Tommy said he was helping a man out."

"By any chance…"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't reveal another man's telegram to anyone else." Wilbur interrupted.

Hank nodded, he knew that would be the answer but he had to try, "Thanks anyway." Hank exited, feeling a little concerned. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. "Dang it, I always get into trouble when I'm with Joe. Man's a trouble magnet." He cursed as he strode back over to the clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Four Corners<br>**

Frank Audron made a cooing sound before entering his camp. It was the gang's signal, so they don't accidentally shoot each other, especially at a time like this. Frank was angry. The man the two cowboys had shot was his cousin, Jake and he wasn't about to let that slide. In another hour or so, Frank will be sending in Jeremy, the youngest in his group to check the bank. Jeremy had such a baby face, no one would suspect him. If Hogg still hasn't wired over their payment, he'll be raising hell in this town before he heads back to Sleepy City and make Hogg regret hiring him and his gang. Little did he know that Thaddeus Hogg already regrets hiring him. They've been hanging low since yesterday's shoot out at the Wells's property. He needed his men calm and clear minded. He's heard about Four Corners and the seven peacekeepers. Causing a problem without a plan will only dig them an early grave. No, he will bide his time and then those Cowboys will pay for what they did. Nobody took on the Audron Gang and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon.<strong>

Dieter Davenport smiled when he saw the town of Four Corners. "We're here, Dixie." Dixie sat next to him on the cart Dieter had brought along with him so that he could bring back the supplies he needed from Eagle Bend. Dixie sat up taller. Finally, they have arrived and she would see her cousins again. Ever since she had met Michael, Hank and Joe had become her brothers, and she loved them every bit as much as Michael did. "Relax Dixie, we're here." Dieter told her.

"If you don't mind, Dieter, I'll relax when I see Hank and Joe." Dixie said nervously. She's been having a bad feeling since they left Sleepy City.

* * *

><p><strong>In town.<strong>

Buck came out of the Saloon. Ezra had just cleaned him out for the month, so unless someone bought him a drink, he'd have to stay dry until the next pay day. He sat down in the chairs and was about to start reading the local paper when the horse coming into town got his attention. "Ezra, we got company!" Buck yelled out to his colleague. Ezra exited the saloon and looked in the direction Buck was looking. When the people sitting on the cart got clearer, Buck start pushing at Ezra's shoulder, trying to shove him back into the saloon, "Actually, I think I can handle this one on my own."

Ezra pushed Buck's hand off his jacket and brushed at his shoulder, as if Buck had dirtied it. "Mr Wilmington, I am not a butler at your beck and call. Now, what…" Ezra finally saw what Buck saw, "I do believe you may be in need of my assistance, Mr Wilmington." Ezra jumped in front of Buck and headed for the new arrivals as quickly as his civilised self would allow him. Buck, annoyed that Ezra got the jump on him, ran to catch up. He grabbed Ezra's arm and pulled him behind him.

"Seriously, Ezra. I can handle this one on my own."

"I beg to differ, Mr Wilmington. A woman of this calibre will require a man with sophistication and style." Ezra returned, pulling Buck back. Finally after a couple more pushes and pulls, they got to the new arrivals.

Buck was that one step ahead of Ezra and held out his hand to the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. "Ma'am, my name's Buck Wilmington, peacekeeper in the good town of Four Corners." Dixie looked over at Dieter and gave sly smile. Dieter shook his head. He may not have known Dixie for long, but he knew about the effect she can have on the opposite sex. Dixie was about to give her hand to Buck when Ezra interceded and took her hand, smoothly sliding himself between Buck and Dixie.

"Ezra P. Standish, Ma'am, at your service." He kissed her hand and helped her off the cart.

"Mr Standish, Mr Wilmington," she nodded to both men, "My, my, are all the men in this town as handsome as you?" Dixie flirted in her sultry voice. It came so naturally to her, sometimes she didn't even know she was doing it.

"Well, I don't like to boast but, I have to say, there's no available men as handsome as me." Wilmington held out his arm to her, which she politely took, much to Ezra's chagrin. "Ezra, why don't ya help this beautiful lady's friend stable his horse and get her bags to the hotel?" Buck wagged his eyebrow at the steaming gambler before walking away from them. "So what brings you to Four Corners, Ma'am?"

"Please, Mr Wilmington, my name's Dixie, Ma'am is just too…old…for me. Don't you think?" Dixie continued flirting.

"Of course, Dixie and please, call me Buck." Buck was leading her to the Saloon.

Hank was just coming out of the clinic for some fresh air. He had been sitting with Joe for most of the day. Whatever Nathan had given Joe knocked him out for rest of the afternoon. Hank leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking over the town. He looked down when heard movement from the livery below. "Dieter!" He grinned when Dieter looked around for source of the voice. "Up here!"

Dieter Davenport looked up. "Hank!" Hank took the steps, two at a time. "Hank, we've been worried about you." He slapped Hank on the arm, then looked around, "Where's Joe?"

"Don't worry about Joe, yet." Hank had a few questions and he didn't want to waste time on telling Dieter what happened. "I thought you weren't due to arrive for another day."

Dieter scratched his grey beard, "We weren't, but I overheard Hogg talking to Rosco about men he hired to do a job and they said they were headed to Four Corners. We were worried you boys would get into trouble."

Hank nodded, "Yeah, we got into trouble alright. Where's Dixie?"

Dieter pointed in the direction that Wilmington fellow led Daisy, "A Buck Wilmington led her that way."

"Come on. Let's go find her and then you can tell me what you heard in detail." Hank pulled him along towards the Saloon, guessing that was where Wilmington was taking his cousin-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong>Saloon<strong>

Vin sat at the table in the corner of the bar. It was his table when no one else was sitting with him. The position allowed him a view of the entire Saloon. Diagonally opposite the entrance, he was able to gage each patron who entered without them noticing him. However, the most important reason is that his back was to the wall, no one could make a surprise attack on him. Having a bounty on his head taught him a few things and one of them was to never leave your back exposed.

Vin's eyes switched to the swing doors when another patron entered. He shook his head when Buck entered with another woman. However, this one, he approved of. She was easily the most beautiful of all the women, Buck has courted. All the men's eyes in the Saloon followed the beautiful woman as Buck led her to a table not far from his. He could tell by the way she walked and the way she looked around at all the patrons, assessing each of them carefully, that this woman could take care of herself. Maybe even handle herself in a gunfight. Vin chuckled, Buck was going to have his hands full with this one.

"So Dixie, what brings you to Four Corners?" Vin heard Buck ask her. That named sounded familiar to him but he couldn't seem to place it.

"I'm here lookin' for a couple of people." Dixie answered him flirtatiously. The way she rested her chin in her hand and batted her eyes at Buck, Vin could see that this girl knew exactly what she was doin' and Buck did not have a chance.

"Well, I know almost everyone in this town. I'm a right, sociable fella. You tell me who you're looking for and I'll tell you where they are." Buck boasted.

Vin looked up when the doors swung open again. He frowned when he saw it was Hank and he didn't look happy again. _Please don't cause any trouble. I don't want to arrest ya again._ Vin thought as he sat up, readying himself for any trouble. "Dixie!" Hank called out. _That's where I heard that name. Dixie's Hank and Joe's cousin!_ Vin visibly relaxed when the lady turned around and beamed at Hank.

"Hank!" Dixie navigated her way through the tables and chairs and flung her arms around Hank. "We were so worried about you and Joe." She looked around Hank to Dieter, then moved to look around him. "Where's Joe?" She asked worriedly.

"Joe's in the clinic." Hank answered.

"Clinic! What happened? Is he hurt bad?"

"He's fine. Just sleepin' right now." Hank answered before the water works started. Dixie was a strong woman, but she was also very caring. She couldn't bare the thought of anyone she loved hurt.

"What happened?" She asked again.

Hank looked over at Vin before answering, "He was hit over the head by one of the peacekeepers in this town."

"Peacekeeper?" Dixie's eyes widened then turned around, thinking that Hank was looking at Buck. She saw Buck swallow nervously. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed over to him.

Buck got up, putting her hands out to stop her from getting any closer. "Now, Ms Dixie, if you'll just listen to me explain…"

"So you are the one who hurt my cousin!" Dixie glared at him.

"No, no, no…" Buck turned to look at Vin, but Vin just raised his bottle at him, grinning. Buck's eyes widened, then turned back to Dixie. "No…I'm not the one who hurt him. Just ask your cousin!" Buck gestured to Hank. Hank was hanging back enjoying the show, but he figured he better step in before Dixie did something to get herself arrested. Michael will never forgive him if Hank didn't stop that from happening.

Dixie turned to Hank and Hank nodded his confirmation, "He ain't the one Dixie." He held out his arm to her, "Come on, let's go up to the clinic to check on Joe, then I'll tell you everythin'."

Dixie nodded but before she headed over she turned back to Buck and smiled sweetly, "We'll talk later, Sugar. About what, will depend on what I find out about how my cousin Joe ended up in your Clinic." Dixie exited the Saloon with her cousin and Dieter.

Buck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then turned Vin. "What the hell just happened?"

Vin laughed, shaking his head. "Bucklin, you need to learn to read people better. That lady is more head strong than Ines. Just count your lucky stars she left you in one piece."

"That's too damn bad. She's one hell of a woman." Buck dropped himself down on the chair next to Vin and took his bottle, drinking the remaining down in one gulp. Vin was about to protest, but judging by the sweat running down Buck's face, Buck needed it more than he did.


	7. Formal Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

****Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.****

**Clinic.**

Dixie sat on the edge of Joe's bed and gently brushed aside his curls. Joe still hadn't woken up from his drug induced sleep. "…and that's how Joe ended up here." Hank finished.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Dixie asked him.

"Nathan put something in his tea to put him to sleep. Should be wakin' up soon." Hank told her. "Now, Dieter. What did you hear Hogg say, exactly?"

Dieter, who was sitting on the cot, where Hank had slept yesterday, got up and walked over to the foot of the bed. "Well, Rufus told Thaddeus that he got a telegram that said he wanted the rest of his fee by today plus seventy percent of the profits." Dieter repeated what he heard, "They've already killed one person," He looked at Hank sadly, "Said that cost Thaddeus extra. Thaddeus ain't heartless, Hank. The killing was all the hired men's doin'." Hank nodded for Dieter to continue, "They told them that they will be sending another telegram once they arrived in Four Corners and check their bank for the money transfer."

Hank started making the connections, "I'm willing to bet the men we ran into yesterday were the same men Hogg hired. The question is why Hogg wants these men to run these people off their property." Hank packed back and forth along the window side of the room, "I need to speak to the peacekeep…"

"Dixie?" All eyes turned to the man in the bed. "Dixie, when'd you…get…here?" Joe had trouble getting the words past his dry throat.

"Here, have some water." Hank lifted Joe's head and placed the glass to his lips. He waited until Joe drained the glass before lowering his head back down.

"How are you feeling, Joe?" Dixie asked as she placed a hand against his cheeks.

"Good, Dixie. Don't worry about me. How long have I been out?"

"It's late afternoon now." Hank answered him.

"I slept the day away? What did Nathan give me?" Joe complained. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting against the head of the bed. "Why are you and Dieter here so early?"

Dieter sighed, "How many time do I have to tell what I heard?"

"Wait, Dieter. I think we need to tell the peacekeepers everythin'. This is their town, after'all." He turned to Hank. "You think you're feelin' up ta walkin' to the Saloon?"

"I'm afraid if I stay here any longer, Nathan will come in and drug me some more." Joe pushed the covers off. "Where's my stuff?"

"Here," Hank waited for Joe to stand before handing him his stuff. Joe pushed himself off the bed, but the change in position seemed to disagree with him. He didn't even know he was fallin' over until Hank and Dieter grabbed him and sat him back down. Putting a hand to his head, he closed his eyes, trying to stop his head from spinning.

"Joe, maybe we should…"

"What is going on in here?" Nathan walked in to find two strangers, and Hank standing over Joe. "And why are you up?" He ignored the lady and the man with the grey beard and headed straight to Joe. Hank got out of his way. Kneeling down, he brought the side light over to Joe and lifted his head. "Look at me." Joe opened his eyes. "Follow my finger." Joe did to his satisfaction. He put the light back on the table and turned back to his patient. "You're fine, but you shouldn't be up so soon."

"Aw come on, Nathan. You let Ms Wells out of here the same day." Joe complained.

"That's only because you needed to be here more and she's still in bed at the boarding house. I've been checking on her as well."

"Is my cousin going to be okay?" Nathan almost forgot there were other people in the room. He looked up at the lady who had posed the question.

"He'll be fine as long as he rests." Nathan answered, then held out his hand to her, "Nathan Jackson."

"I'm Dixie Duke, Hank and Joe's cousin. This is our friend, Dieter."

"Please to meet you, Dr Jackson."

Nathan shook his hand, "Just Nathan is fine. I'm a healer."

"Joe, maybe it's better if you stay here for the rest of the night." Dixie suggested to her cousin.

"Dixie, I just got a little dizzy." He held out a hand behind him. She took it. He led her around the bed and pulled her down for a hug. "You heard the doctor. I'm okay." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and pulled back.

"Don't push yourself." She ordered.

"Nathan, Dieter's got some really important information y'all need to know. It's about the men who attacked Ms Wells." Hank told him.

Nathan nodded, "Any reason why you can't tell me now and I'll tell the others."

Hank shook his head, "Like it or not, we're a part of this now. Those men might have seen me and Joe and if they have, they'll be gunnin' for us. We ain't sittin' back."

Nathan hesitated, he didn't want to let Joe out yet, but he figured he couldn't keep him down for long. "Okay, I'll make you the same deal I made Nettie. You go, but come straight back when I say so."

"Deal. Whoooh! Let's go." Joe didn't even hesitate, making the others chuckle at his antics. Hank helped him with his jacket and belt and left the clinic for the saloon.

"Y'all head over there, I'll round up the others." Nathan told them and headed towards the church.

* * *

><p>In the shadow of the alley between the undertaker and the Gem Hotel was a young man, name Jeremy Clark. Jeremy idolised his leader Frank Audron and would anything to prove himself. Frank told him to go to the bank and see if the money had been wired to the fake account they used for this job, and then return to camp straight away. The money had not arrived. Frank would not be happy. He didn't like the thought of bringing back bad news, so decided on staying in town for another half an hour and see if he can find out anything interesting. He was pleased when three men and one beautiful woman, walked passed him. He would admit that it was the woman who had caught his eye first, but it was the taller man he recognised. He was there when Jake was shot and judging by the look of him, and the others hovered around him, he wasn't at full health. Frank would find this interesting. Quickly, he left the town via the back of the buildings.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Saloon.<strong>

The Saloon was cleared out for the rest of the day for the little impromptu meeting they were about to have. Josiah stood at the door, so that he could keep an eye on the town as well as listen in. Inez walked over with a few jugs of beer and glasses for everyone before leaving for the day. She gave Buck a dirty look before she left out the front door.

"What did you do now, Buck?" J.D asked him, exasperated.

"Nothin'!" Buck truly didn't know what he did wrong to deserve that look of contempt from the feisty Mexican.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you and that pretty lady, Buck." Dixie said in her sultry voice.

Buck looked at her, shaking his head, "No…no…there's nothin' goin' on 'tween me and In…hey, she's jealous! Ha!" Buck slapped J.D on the back, causing him to spill his beer, "I told ya she liked…"

"Buck!" Chris growled, "Now's not the time."

Buck cleared his throat and straightened up, "Right, of course."

All the tables and chairs were pushed to the side of the saloon besides the one table and chairs needed for the meeting. They sat in a circle. Nathan sat opposite Joe, so that he could gage his condition as the meeting went on.

"Nathan says you have some important information for us." Chris began.

"We do." Hank said, in an almost challenging tone. Joe and Vin sighed at the same time. This was going to be fun. Vin kept a hand on Chris's shoulder to stop him from losing his temper. "Dieter, here, overheard Thaddeus Hogg over in Sleepy City talking about the men he hired to run people off their property. They said they've already killed one man and were headed to Four Corners." That got everyone's attention.

J.D looked at Chris, "Do you think it's the same gang the Sheriff at Sweetwater warned us about?"

"Too much of a coincidence if it ain't." Vin drawled.

Joe looked at the seven peacekeepers, hoping for some more information. Vin provided it. "We got a telegram a coupl'a days ago. A gang of five men are riding over, running people off there property."

"The men at Ms Wells place." Joe looked at his cousin, "There were five of them." Hank nodded.

"Dieter overheard Thaddeus the day y'all left. They got to be the same gang." Dixie added.

"What I don't get is why Hogg want families run off their land?" Hank said.

"It ain't the first time someone's tried to run Nettie off her property." Chris revealed, "It's rumoured that the government wants to build a railroad through the area, anyone with property along that line will…

"Be paid a some of money to relocate." Hank finished, catching on what was happening. "Anyone owning all the properties would be makin' quite a bit of money. Sounds like somethin' Hogg would get himself into."

"What else did you hear?" Chris asked Dieter, now extremely interested in the details.

"They said they'll be in contact today and they'll be checking the bank for their fee." Dieter provided.

"I saw a boy in the telegraph office. The clerk there said the boy," Hank stopped to think, "Tommy, that's his name, was helping a man out. He wouldn't tell me what the telegram said."

"Mr Larabee, might I suggest we dispatch a colleague to procure the said telegram from Mr Abbey, at haste?" Ezra asked his leader.

Joe leaned over to Hank. "I think I might've hit my head harder than I thought. That man didn't sound like he was speakin' English." He whispered to his cousin, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Everyone but Chris and Ezra snickered, "Excuse me, Mr…"

"Duke." Joe provided, realising they hadn't made any formal introductions yet.

"Mr Duke, I am the only fine gentleman in this establishment to be conversing in felicitous English."

Joe narrowed his eyes, "what English?"

"Don't bother, Joe. We've known him for a year now and we still only understand half of what he says." Vin chuckled.

"Good, was startin' to think I was losin' my mind." Joe said, relieved there wasn't anything wrong with him.

"I think he speaks beautifully." Dixie smiled at Ezra.

"Thank you, Ms Duke. I have finally found a personage whom which appreciates the fine English language and not the butchery spoken by my colleagues." Ezra tipped his hat to her.

"Mrs." Hank said.

"I'm sorry, Mr Duke, I fail to understand." Ezra looked at him confused.

"It's Mrs Duke. Dixie is married to my cousin, Michael Duke." Ezra looked away, embarrassed that someone might think he was trying to court a married woman. Buck tried to hide under his hat, while everyone knows he had no conscience when it came to married women, he did not want to be on the receiving end of Hank's anger. "I ain't going to shoot y'all because y'all didn't know, but I would appreciate it if you don't try and convey your love to her."

Dixie covered her mouth to stop from laughing. She deliberately never revealed she was married because she knew her cousin will be more than happy to make the revelation and she enjoyed seeing the men uncomfortable. The boys didn't mind and neither did Michael. The trusted her to stay faithful to her husband.

"Alright, everyone, back to the situation at hand. J.D go over to the office and get that telegram."

"You should go to the bank to see if anyone unfamiliar has been in. If not, we should stake it out. Dieter said they'll be checking it when they get here and we know they're here." Hank suggested. Larabee nodded to J.D and the kid went to complete the job given to him.

Chris looked over at Dieter. "Is there anything else?" Dieter shook his head. "Thank you for your information, Mr…"

"Davenport." Dieter provided.

"Might I make another suggestion, Mr Larabee?" Chris sighed, gesturing with his hand that he had the floor. "I don't believe we have formally introduced ourselves. If we are to be cooperating with these fine gentlemen…" Ezra looked over at Dixie, who had cleared her throat and gave him a sweet smile, "and this beautiful lady," he added, Dixie blew him a kiss which just made him uncomfortable. Joe and Hank rolled their eyes. "I believe formal introductions are in order."

"Just get on with it, Ezra." Chris shook his head. "And make it short."

"Of course, Mr Larabee." Ezra gestured to himself, about to start the introductions when Joe interrupted him.

"Um…sorry, Sir, but I have a headache." Nathan sat up but Joe waved him back down. "Could someone who speaks butchery make the introductions?" Everyone in the saloon, but Ezra, burst out laughing, even Chris cracked a smile.

"I'll do it." Buck pushed, a very insulted Ezra, back into his seat. Walking around the each man, he introduced them. "This is our leader, Chris Larabee. He doesn't smile much but…"

"Cut the crap, Buck." Chris interrupted.

"Fine, if you want me to be boring." Buck pouted, he walked up to Vin. "Vin, our sharpshooter, can shot the wings off a fly from a mile away," It had become natural to not announce Vin's last name. Hank looked at Vin, curiously, not sure why this man suddenly seemed familiar to him. "Also, resident tracker. His tracking skills are only rivalled by his shooting skills."

"Buck…"

"I know, I know…cut the crap." He walked over to Nathan, "No introductions needed here, but you should know he's deadly with a knife." Joe and Hank found it hard to believe that the healer could be considered deadly with anything. "Over by the door is the preacher, Josiah Sanchez." Josiah nodded to them before turning back to watching the town. Buck came back around to Ezra. "Ezra P. Standish. Don't play poker with him, he cheats."

Ezra got off his seat so fast, he knocked it over. "Mr Wilmington, I must object. I am a gentleman of the first water and my monetary gains over the gambling table are due to skill and not the slight of hand."

Buck waived at him to sit back down. "Calm down, Ezra, geez, I was just joking." He thought about that then said, "Well, half joking. He may not cheat but don't play poker with him." Ezra frowned at him but set his seat back upright and sat down. "I'm Buck Wilmington. A ladies' man, even if I do say so myself." Buck made as if the were straightening his tie and wagged his eyebrows at Dixie, making her giggle. He cleared his throat when a growl was heard, coming from Hank. Joe just shook his head at the ladies' man. Buck was going to get what was coming to him if he didn't watch out. "And that comes to…" J.D burst through the door then, huffing, "J.D Dunne! Calm down J.D, your tail on fire or somethin'?"

J.D shook his head and held up a piece of paper, "I got the telegram."

Chris and Hank both sat up, "What's it say?" They asked together, then looking at each other, annoyed.

Joe put a hand on Hank's shoulder, "They're the law and this is their town." Joe reminded him softly. Hank visibly relaxed.

J.D was looking at both of them. Not sure who he should be answering to. "Don't just stand there, J.D, read the telegram!" Buck nudged him.

J.D looked at the paper in his hand and read the telegram, "Arrived in Four Corners stop wire the money stop will check at four oclock stop it better be there stop." J.D looked up at his leader when he finished, "There's another one." Larabee nodded for J.D to continue, "Jake dead stop Four Corners stop meet at camp stop."

"They're calling in reinforcements." Hank spoke the realisation out loud. "We need to prepare."

"Not we, us. Like your cousin said, we're the law here." Chris's voice broke no argument, but Hank didn't care.

"Without us, you wouldn't even know they're coming. Like it or not, we will be a part of this." Hank wasn't going to budge.

Joe closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He was beginning to get tired of the tension between his cousin and Larabee, but he also agreed with Hank. "Mr Larabee, me and my cousins weren't brought up to run away from trouble or to sit on the sidelines." Joe looked at Vin when he said this. It didn't take him long to notice that Vin was the best way of convincing Larabee of anything.

Vin nodded, "They're already a part of this, Cowboy." He said softly. "And you and Hank, here, better work things out. I'm gettin' mighty sick of all the alpha male crap going on."

"There's no alpha male crap going on. This is my town and my men. I ain't working with men I barely know. Ain't risking my men's lives because two cowboys want to prove themselves."

Hank sprung up, his chair causing a loud bang in the silent room, as it fell back. "Prove ourselves! To who? You? Your _men_?" Hank challenged. "We have nothin' to prove to any of ya. Especially not to a man who can't even admit that he arrested the wrong people. You want us to leave? Fine, Joe, Dixie, we're leaving at first light tomorrow. These men clearly got all they need out of us." Dixie looked over at Joe, worried about him riding. Joe smiled back at her.

"If that's what you want, Hank." Joe said, standing up and backing his cousin. "We thank ya, Nathan fer ya help, but Hank's right. We should be leavin'."

Nathan got up, "Hank, Joe shouldn't be riding so soon."

Hank looked at Joe, clearly starting to regret he let his temper and pride get the better of him. Joe shook his head slightly, telling Hank he'd be okay. "I'm feelin' much better, but if you don't mind, some of that tea to bring on the road would be appreciated."

Nathan nodded, conceding defeat. "Alright, but I still want you to stay at the clinic for tonight." Joe smiled at the compassionate healer and nodded.

"Let's go, Hank. Dixie, where are you and Dieter staying?" Joe asked them.

Dixie's eyes widened and put a hand to her mouth. "I plum forgot about finding a place to stay." She turned to Ezra, "Mr Standish, where did you take my bags?"

Ezra looked at her apologetically, "My apologies, Mrs Duke. It seems I have overlooked the act of relinquishing the details of your stay to you." Joe's head was really starting to pound and this man's vocabulary was not helping him. He gave up trying to decipher what Ezra said. "I have procured two rooms at Virginia's Hotel, only a store's distance from Mr Jackson's vicinity. I believe it is to your satisfaction seeing as how you will not be far from Mr Duke."

"It will do, Mr Standish. Thank you so much for your assistance." Daisy gave a slight curtsy before heading out the door with Dieter, Joe and Hank following.

The saloon was silent after the Dukes left. No one was saying anything, but they all had a lot to say. Chris looked at each of his men. They were all looking at him but when his gaze met their, they turned away. Vin and Nathan were the only one's to not turn away.

Nathan looked at Larabee, angry for driving these men out of town. "Joe's hurt, Chris and it's our fault. He shouldn't be riding tomorrow."

"I didn't tell them to leave town, Nathan. I just don't want them involved with catching this gang." Chris defended himself.

"The gang's out there, Chris, and more men are joining them. It's dangerous for the four of them to be out there, especially if they're recognised." Vin put in. "Even if Joe is fine. Four against," Vin shrugged, "seven, eight, maybe even ten, that ain't good odds." Vin's voice was soft, but it was the words that had an impact.

"They leave tomorrow, they're as good as dead." Buck agreed.

"Is it not our occupation to protect all in this town's border?" Ezra asked simply.

"I don't really like that Hank, guy, but the rest of them are real nice, and I kinda feel like I owe them. I weren't real nice to them at the jailhouse." J.D said guiltily.

"All men are brothers." Josiah said.

Chris glared at each of them. "Y'all done?"

"Depends on you, cowboy." Vin smiled at him, knowing they had gotten through the stubborn man.

"I'll go talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Clinic<strong>

Joe and Hank had walked Dixie and Dieter to Virginia's hotel before bidding them good night and heading for the clinic. Hank sat on the cot as Joe took off his jacket, gun belt and shirt, getting ready for a night's sleep. Joe's complexion was still quite pale, especially after sitting in the saloon for that extended period of time. Nathan was right, Joe wasn't ready to ride out. "Joe, maybe we can wait another day before riding out."

Joe laughed, "After everythin' you said to Larabee." Joe shook his head, "No way. You stay and they'll think you're nothin' but hot air. I ain't letting them think that. Anyway, a night's sleep and I'll be right to go." Joe got under the covers.

"Joe…"

"Hank. Go to sleep. We have a long ride tomorrow." Joe closed his eyes. Hank smiled. Joe always did make complicated situations seem simple. He only hoped his pride didn't cost his cousin his life. A soft knock came from the door. "Dang it, can't a man get a decent night's sleep." Joe grumbled, opening his eyes and lifting his head. The door opened, revealing Nathan, Vin and Chris. Joe dropped his head back, wishing this night would end.

"Sorry, Joe, Hank." Nathan said, "Chris and Vin were hoping to speak with Hank."

"I got nothing to say to him." Hank answered through a clenched jaw.

"Dang it!" They all looked at the annoyed man in the bed. "Hank, will you just go with them so I can sleep?"

"I ain't leavin' ya here alone." Hank returned. Joe closed his eyes, defeated. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince Hank that he would be safe here.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Nathan promised. Joe kept his eyes closed and prayed Hank would go with Chris and Vin, so that they could solve their differences. He didn't want to leave only because he didn't think it was right to leave these men to face the gang on their own. An extra four guns could make all the difference.

"I'll be back soon, Joe." Hank said. Only Joe's smile told him that he had heard.

* * *

><p>In the small alley way of Bucklin's General store and the Gem Hotel, three men had been hiding there since the sun had set. They saw the man they wanted go up the room above the clinic with another man. Guessing he was the other guy that had shot at them at the Wells property, they were about to head up there to capture them when three more men headed that way. Cursing their luck, the three men waited. It wasn't long before three men came out of the clinic and down the stairs. They waited until the men turned a corner near the saloon before they headed towards the clinic. Frank Audron will get his revenge.<p> 


	8. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

**Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

It was Chris and Vin's turn to patrol the town, so Hank joined them on patrol. "Whatever you have to say, say it quick. I want to get back to the clinic. We have an early mornin' tomorrow." Hank said.

Chris sighed, this painful. Vin hung back and smiled. His best friend didn't do apologies very well. The only reason he was there was to ensure that the conversation between these two remain civilised. "Back in the saloon; I didn't mean that you had to leave town."

"I think I know what you meant, Larabee." Hank returned, "I ain't so stupid to not know when we're not welcomed."

Larabee took a deep breath. "Hank, this is my town. The people here look to me and my men to keep them safe. We don't include outsiders in plans that could risk their lives as well as ours."

Hank stopped, "If you just want to explain why you don't need our help, you can just stop right there. I don't care."

"That's not what I'm saying. Damn it, Duke. You don't make this easy." Chris cursed, "I'm saying I don't want to see you and your cousins and friend to be in any danger. We've already caused enough trouble for y'all."

Hank raised an eyebrow and nodded, then continued walking. "Is that your version of an apology." Vin could be heard trying to stifle a laugh.

Chris turned to glare at him before answering, "If you want to take it that way, but most of all, we don't want you leaving Four Corners until we've caught the men."

"We can take care of ourselves."

"Against ten men?" Chris challenged, "You willing to bet your cousin's life on that because that is most probably what will happen."

Hank sighed, he knew the man was right. It was too dangerous for them to travel and no, he was not willing to risk Joe or Dixie's life, all because of his pride. "Fine, we'll stay, but we'll be included. You need all the guns you can get and me and my cousin ain't amateurs."

"Yeah, I know. He sure is fast." Chris remembered how fast Joe was able to draw a gun on him. "Okay, tomorrow morning we'll draw up a plan." Chris stopped and held out his hand. Vin waited for Hank to take it. He did. Finally, these two strong, stubborn men, who have come to head, have come to a truce.

"Guess I wasn't needed after'all." Vin's drawl had a hint of humour in it.

"I'm gonna head back to the clinic." Hank told them, "I'll talk to y'all tomorrow." Hank left the men to finish their patrol.

"There you go. That weren't so hard now, was it, Cowboy?"

"One day, Tanner, I'm going to collect that reward." That just made Vin's smile grow to a grin. It was a threat he heard at least twice a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Clinic<strong>

Nathan started to make a tea for Joe once Hank left with Chris and Vin. "They goin' to come back in one piece?" Joe asked him. He had wanted Hank to make peace with Larabee but now he was worried that they would end up in a heap in the middle of the street.

Nathan chuckled, "Don't worry. Vin will keep them from killin' each other."

Joe nodded, he could tell Vin had a calming effect on Larabee. He believed that he could keep Larabee from losing his temper. Another knock on the door interrupted them. Nathan put down the cup and went to open the door. "You forget some…" Nathan found himself facing a gun barrel. Joe sat up in his bed but another man entered and pointed a gun at him. He recognised these men. They were the one's who attacked Nettie.

Nathan raised his hand, showing he was no threat. "You can take whatever you want. No blood shed needed."

Frank smiled, evilly. "That remains to be seen. Close the door, Jeremy." The younger man closed the door. Frank looked over at Joe. "Jeremy here says you're the one who killed my cousin." Joe clenched his jaw, glaring at him. "It doesn't matter if you admit it or not. You're paying for it. Jeremy." He gestured with his head, towards the bed. Frank took out another gun and pointed one at Nathan and the other at Joe. Jeremy put his gun away and took out a bottle and a white cloth. Nathan knew what it was. They needed to get in and out in silence. The best way was to use chloroform. Jeremy sneered at Joe as he soaked the cloth with the sweet smelling substance.

"You won't get away with this." Joe got out before the cloth was pushed against his mouth and nose. Jeremy pushed him onto the pillow. Nathan watched, helpless, as Joe struggled. He knew it was no use. No one could resist the effects of chloroform. He continued watching as Joe's struggles lessened until the lost complete consciousness.

"Now, tie him up and gag him, quickly. The others might be coming back soon." Jeremy quickly tied Nathan's hands behind his back, then his ankles. Once done, he shoved a cloth in his mouth. Frank knelt down in front of Nathan. "You tell this man's friend that we'll be waiting for him at Hangman's Rock. If he's not there by noon tomorrow, alone, he'll never see his friend again." A hooting sound was heard from outside. It was a signal that someone was coming back. Frank threw Joe over his shoulder and left the clinic. As soon as they left Nathan started getting to his feet and screaming into his gag, trying to make as much noise as he can.

* * *

><p>Hank was feeling much more relaxed now that he had spoken to Larabee. He was starting to think he let his temper put him and his cousins in danger. As he came up the steps, he heard a banging and muffled sound. Frowning, he quickly swung open the door. He was horrified when he saw an empty bed and Nathan trying to reach a knife in his boot. When Nathan saw him, he spoke into his gag again. Hank quickly pulled the gag in his mouth and pulled out his own knife to cut him loose. "They took Joe. They want revenge on you for killing his cousin."<p>

"How long ago?"

"Not long, but there's no way you…" Hank started running out the door and down the stairs with Nathan calling after him. He went straight into the livery to saddle his horse. Chris and Vin had just returned from their patrol, when they saw Nathan running down the stairs.

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

Nathan entered the livery, Vin and Chris followed. "Hank, you can't go after them in the dark."

"Like heck, I can't." Hank growled.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell happened?" Larabee asked.

"Two men came and took Joe. Same men who attacked Nettie." Nathan told them. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything."

"Ain't your fault, Nathan." Vin said, quietly. "Hank, Nathan's right. You can't go after them now."

Hank turned around, furious. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here!"

"And if you go out now, Joe's as good as dead." Vin's voice was whisper. Hank charged at him, but this time, Vin was ready. Hank threw a punch that Vin anticipated, stepping aside, Vin grabbed his hand and twisted it behind Hank's back, then kicking the back of his knees, Vin pushed Hank into the ground, faced down. Hank strugged, but Vin was stronger than he looked. He leaned over and spoke softly into Hank's ear. "You ain't going to help your cousin, going off half cocked. I'm the best tracker in the west and if I can't find a trail in the dark, you don't have a chance." Chris was surprised at his friends words; Vin was not one to boast, but he knew why he was saying what he did. He needed Hank to know there was no hope in finding his cousin in the dark. "Now, I'm going to let you go. You want to get yourself killed, go ahead. I won't stop you, but who's goin' to help Joe if you're dead." Vin pushed himself off of Hank. He was relieved to see Hank didn't bounce right back up. It meant that his words have gotten through.

Hank turned himself onto his back and pushed himself up. He remained sitting on the floor with his head down and elbows resting on his knees. He was breathing heavily and slowly. Chris could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "Nothing can happen to him. I promised to always watch his back."

Chris knelt down in front of him. "You have seven men with seven guns that know this area better than anyone in the west, at _your_ back. We'll find him." Chris promised, "And when we do, if he needs him, you'll have the best healer to take care of him."

Hank looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain, fear and anger. "If anything happens to him, those men are mine."

"It won't come to that." Chris promised again. Hank nodded. Chris got up and held out his hand, pulling Hank to his feet. "We have a gang to hunt down. Vin, Nathan, wake the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Four Corners<strong>

Joe woke up feeling as if the world was spinning. He tried to put his hand to his head, but soon realised it was pulled behind a thick tree. Frowning, Joe looked around to see four men sitting sitting around a fire. Joe shivered. The men had not bothered taking his shirt or jacket with them and Joe wasn't close enough to the fire to feel the warmth. Joe assessed his situation. He was sitting against a tree, his legs in front of him and his arm, pulled so tight around the tree, his shoulders were aching. On top of that, a bandana was tied around his mouth. Joe tested the bonds, but there was no lee way. He tried to push himself up more with his legs to release the tension in his shoulders but it was not use. He looked up when one of the men spoke up.

"Look who's awake." It was Frank, the leader, who spoke. Joe shivered at the grin Frank threw his way. "Jeremy, go have some fun."

"Ah, Frank, he always goes first."

"You know the rules, Jackson. The youngest goes first." Joe couldn't believe they were talking about torture as if it were a daily routine. Joe glared at the kid walking towards him. He was as young as J.D. Too young to be living a life like this. Joe watched as the kid got closer. As soon as he stepped within reach, Joe kicked out, aiming directly at his knee. Jeremy screamed as his leg buckled from under him. The force had almost sent his knee bending backwards. "Jeremy." one of the other men got up. He resembled Jeremy. Joe guessed he was kin. He pulled Jeremy up. "You okay?" The kid winced and nodded, glaring at Joe who just tried to smile back.

"You'll pay for that." He grimaced at the pain.

"Can you walk?" Jeremy nodded, "Good, get back over to the fire and I'll show you payback." Jeremy smiled evilly at the statement. George, Jeremy's older brother, knelt down in front of Joe. Without any warning, he pulled a small knife out of his boot and buried it into Joe's left leg. Joe bit down on the gag, growling as he threw his head back against the tree, his eyes closed tight. He could hear the other men laughing. The knife in his thigh was burning, but it wasn't over, he screamed into the gag as George twisted the knife, then pulled it out. Before Joe could even take another breath, the knife went in again.


	9. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

****Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.****

**In town**

The men plus one woman found themselves sitting in the Saloon once again. Dieter was trying to sooth Dixie while the others were fuming that a good man has been taken from their town. Eight men were standing around a table, looking at a map of Four Corners. Vin was the expert when it came to the land, so he took charge of laying out what they have to their advantage.

"Well, the good news is they've chosen a bad place to meet."

"How's that?" Chris asked him.

"My guess is they think they have the upper hand because there are so many rocks they can hide to plan an ambush." Vin told them.

"Sounds smart to me." Hank said.

"It would to anyone who didn't know the land." Vin pointed to a place on the map that was just after Hangman's rocks. "This is a steep, rocky slope. At the top of the slop is a perfect view of the whole area. We can sneak up behind them, if we make our way along White River, past Devil's Plain, we can come up behind them. They'll have maybe a couple of men there, but it's nothing we can't handle." Vin smirked.

"We can plan an ambush of our own." Hank said, liking the plan.

"That's the plan." Chris agreed, "The only problem is you'll be facing them straight on, while we ride around. You need to keep their eyes on you."

Hank nodded, "That's not a problem."

Dixie gasped, "No," she grabbed Hank and turned him around. "No, it's too dangerous."

Hank wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'm a Duke, Dixie. We have more than nine lives. Remember?"

"Then I'm coming with you." Dixie said.

Hank shook his head. He was afraid of this. Dixie always had her way in his family. She was a strong woman who could take care of herself, but Hank had to put is foot down. "Dixie…"

"I'm coming with you, Hank. I love Joe as much as you and Michael, I'm not…"

"AND I'M NOT LOSING YOU TOO!" Hank bellowed. The room went silent and only Dixie's sobs were heard. Hank sighed, "Aw Dixie." Hank pulled her into a hug, rubbing circles on her back to sooth her. "You've been like a sister to me and Joe since you met Michael. I know you can handle yourself, but when I'm out there, I don't want to have to worry about you too, because you know I will be. I can't do what I have to do to get Joe back, if you're in danger as well." Hank pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I need you here, Dixie." He waited for her answer and was relieved when Dixie nodded. She hated to have to stay behind but she knew Hank was right.

"Bring him back." Dixie ordered. Dieter walked up to them and put his arm around Dixie.

"I'll take care of her while you're gone. She'll be safe." Dieter promised.

"Thanks, Dieter." Hank was glad to have met Dieter. He's proven to be a valuable friend to their family.

Once Chris saw that Hank had sorted his side of things, Chris took charge. "Josiah, we can't leave the town unprotected. You and J.D stay in town."

Josiah knew it to be true but he was worried. "They'll have reinforcements. Six enough?"

Chris nodded, "We'll have to bring along the dynamite. Four or five sticks should be enough."

"You have dynamite?" Hank was surprised. These men didn't look like they would use dynamite.

Buck nodded, "Confiscated it from a gang we caught a couple of weeks ago."

Hank smiled, "You boys have bow and arrows?"

Vin frowned, but nodded. "I was taught to use them by the commanche."

"Ever tie dynamite to an arrow and let it fly?" Hank asked. The others looked at him, thinking he was mad. "More accurate than throwing it. Can get farther as well."

"Sounds like fun!" Buck crowed.

"Damn it, you guys get all the fun." J.D complained.

"Alright, that's enough. Buck, go get the dynamite. Vin, how many bows and arrows, do you have?" Chris got them back on track.

"Just the one bow, Chris. Plenty of arrows."

"I have a bow at the church. Present from Chanu when I visited him last." Josiah said, "I'll go get it." Vin, J.D and Josiah were about to leave when Hank spoke up.

"I just wanted y'all to know, I appreciate this. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around and y'all don't have to help me, but ya are, so…Thank you." Hank spoke from the heart and they all heard it. Standing with them was no longer the stubborn and hot tempered man they met a couple of days ago, but the man his family know him to be; compassionate, protective, smart and not too proud.

"We'll get Joe back." Chris said simply. The others who were close to Hank gave him a slap on the shoulder, others tipped their hat and gave a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunrise<strong>

Five out of seven peacekeepers were getting ready for the showdown with the Audron Gang. Dynamites were tied to arrows and packed securely on their horses. J.D was saddling Peso while Vin started looking for tracks. It didn't take him long to find them. Vin head back to the livery when he got the general direction. "Thanks, J.D!" Vin jumped on his horse. "They headed east! If we can find their camp, there could be more clues. If we're lucky, we can turn the tables."

The others mounted their horse. "Let's ride!" Chris called. The sound of the horse hooves, in the quiet morning, was like a thunderstorm and that storm was headed to rain down on the men who dared to hurt a Duke.

Dixie stared after them, visibly shaking for her cousin. Josiah stepped up beside her. "Do you have faith in your cousin?" He deep voice was a comfort. Dixie nodded. "I have faith in my brothers. Seems to me we have the advantage." Dixie turned to him and smiled, nodding she wiped away her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Four Corners.<strong>

Frank Audrey and his gang were breaking up camp. Four more men have joined them just before sunrise. Joe was barely conscious. The gang were almost relentless in their torture, each finding new ways of causing him pain, but in the end it was Frank who caused the most excruciating pain Joe had ever felt. For every cut Frank made with his knife, it was followed by cauterising it. "Don't want you dying from infection before the real fun begins, now do we?" He had said. Joe had cuts, broken bones, and burns all over his chest and arms. The knife wound in the leg had stopped bleeding but infection was starting to set in. Alone, these wounds were not life threatening, but together, they were more than any man should have to endure.

Joe was woken up again, with cold water in the face. Joe lifted his head and groaned. Opening his eyes, he saw that Frank was in front of him again. He didn't care now. They could do whatever they want; he just took comfort in the thought that they won't be alive much longer when Hank got to them. Frank pulled the gag out of his mouth. "You're going on a one way trip." Frank told him. "And by the time someone finds what's left of your body, the vultures would've digested most of it already."

There was no fear in Joe's eyes, which angered Frank. He wanted this man to beg for his life, but he did no such thing throughout the torture and now, in the face of death, he still wouldn't give Frank the satisfaction. "I'll see you in hell." Joe whispered, his throat wouldn't allow a higher volume.

Angry Frank pulled the bandana back up, getting up, he yelled out. "Jeremy! Take him half a mile West and stake him to the ground, then join us. I want him to watch as the vultures start feeding on him."

Joe bit back another groan as his arms were release and the pain in his shoulders flared up. George helped his brother get Joe on the back of his horse. He was thrown over the horse on his front. The position was causing more damage to his ribs and chest. Jeremy rode out, glad to be the one to carry out this sentence. It was payback for his knee.

Frank turned to the others. "Y'all know the plan. When we get to Hangman's Rocks, spread out and stay hidden. I don't want this guy to get away. He will pay for Jake's life! Then after that, we'll take the town."

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later…<strong>

The ride out was slow. Vin was trying his hardest to not miss any clues. They already had to double back twice because the tracks were getting harder to follow, but Vin could tell now that he was on the right track. As he tracked, he learnt exactly what he was looking for and the track was now getting easier to follow. Half an hour later they came to what looked at be an abandoned camp. Vin got off his horse. "This was their camp." The men waited on their horses, patiently, for Vin to do his magic. Kneeling on the ground, he carefully looked at all the tracks around him. "There's eight of them. Four only joined them this morning." Hank marvelled at the information Vin was getting from the marks on the ground. He followed a track to a tree. He closed his eyes when he saw the blood soaked into the ground. "Nathan, get over here." Nathan dismounted and headed over. Hank followed, knowing that there was only one reason Vin would call on Nathan. "That's lot of blood." Hank froze at the sight of it. His cousin's blood. He clenched his fist, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Nathan knelt down and felt the ground with the blood. "It's dry." Getting a knife, he dug into the ground. "It hasn't soaked far into the dirt. The blood loss isn't life threatening." Hank unclenched his fist. For now, he can still assume Joe's alive. Vin nodded and got up. Looking around he frowned and walked to the west of the camp. Looking at the tracks there, he turned to Chris. "Change of plans, Cowboy. We need to split up."

"What you find?" Chris asked.

"One horse went this way and by the looks of the tracks, the horse is carrying two people." Vin revealed. He walked to the other side of the camp. "Seven went this way."

"That way's Hangman's Rocks." Chris nodded, "Only one reason I can think of why one of the men went that way."

Vin nodded, "They've taken Joe that way." Hank looked at him, afraid to ask, but Vin was quick to relieve him of the thought. "They wouldn't bother taking him anywhere if he were dead. There's another reason why they took him that way." He turned to Chris. "We know fer sure, where the seven are headed. Me and Nathan will follow these tracks. Y'all get to the meeting point." Hank looked between each man, torn between which way to go. He wanted to get the men who took his cousin, but he also wanted to be there when they found him.

Vin walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't know me, but trust me. I'll find your cousin, but on the off chance that I'm wrong, and I'm rarely wrong with tracks, you need to be at the meeting place on time." Hank still wasn't sure. "Hangman's Rocks are not far from here. When I find Joe, I'll fire a shot in the air. Once for if he's gone." Hank took in a sharp breath at the thought, "Twice for if he's alive." Vin gripped his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Whichever way, you rain hell on those men." Hank looked into those sky blue eyes and suddenly recognised him, but he didn't care because at the same time he realised he could trust this man.

"Thank you, Vin Tanner." Vin raised an eyebrow at him and then smiled. "Let's go, Nathan!" They mounted their horse and headed west while the others and Hank left to implement their plan. They had enough time to ride around Hangman's Rock and come up behind the gang.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Vin rode for another half an hour, carefully following the tracks Vin found. A sound in the sky caught Vin's attention. Looking up and shielding his eyes from the harsh sun, Vin saw them. "Vultures." Vin and Nathan nudged their horses into a run. Only one reason vultures would be flying overhead. Something or someone was dead or dying. Five minute later, Vin saw him. "There!" Vin jumped off Peso before he even came to a full stop. "Joe!" He skidded to a stop next to the man, staked, spread-eagle on the hot desert ground. He was furious at what he saw. There wasn't a spot on Joe's torso that weren't cut, bruised, burnt or torn and the sun has been beating down on his battered body for far too long. He tapped, Joe's face, "Joe!" Nathan came up to them with his medical kit and water. "He ain't answerin', Nate. Tell me I'm firing two bullets and not one." He pleaded with the healer.<p>

Nathan place two fingers on his Joe's pulse. He waited then looked up at Vin. His expression was unreadable.

Chris, Ezra, Buck and Hank were waiting just out of range of a spy glass, from Hangman's Rocks. They were early. They only needed another hour to ride around the rocks. Hank took a drink from his water skin. Ezra could see that his hands were shaking. Up until a year ago, Ezra wouldn't have understood how this man felt, but today, he did. If the one captured were one of the seven peacekeepers…it was an unbearable thought. "You must have faith in our tracker, Mr Duke. He has yet to fail his comrades."

For once, Hank understood him. "Y'all seem to have a lot of faith in him. Why is that?"

"Mr…Vin," Ezra amended, although he would place money on this man being an honourable man, he will not stake Vin's life on it. "has proven himself more than once during our acquaintance and I would place my life on the gambling table on Vin's acquisition of your cousin." All heads snapped up when a gun shot was heard. Ezra placed a hand on Hank's shoulder as they waited for another sound. Hank's heart was beating at double the speed, waiting. He had never heard a more beautiful sound than that second shot. Buck whooped. Chris came over and slapped him on the back. Ezra grinned, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "As I was stating, I would stake my life on Vin's tracking skills."

"Now for some fun. Hank, you don't need to do what these say anymore. What do you want to do?" Chris asked him, he'll let Hank make the call this time.

Hank sneered at him. "I want to blow those bastards up!"


	10. Rescued

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

**Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

Vin cut at the rope, tying Joe's wrists and ankles to the stakes, while Nathan was trying to get water down Joe's throat. "Come on, Joe. You need to wake up and drink some water." Vin removed the ropes, then sat behind Joe's head, propping it up. "Keep trying to get some water into him, Vin." Vin took the water skin and opened Joe's mouth, pouring a little in, he rubbed Joe's throat to coax him to swallow. He continued this as Nathan methodically checked Joe's injuries.

"Cuts were cauterized." Vin's jaw clenched when he heard this. He knew the pain of cauterization and Vin knew it was meant as torture and not to fight infection. "Burns," He felt his ribs and arms, "Broken ribs, wrist's swollen," He looked down to Joe's legs and saw what had caused the blood stain at the camp. He tore open the blood stained trousers, "Infected. I need to cut it open to let it drain, then draw out the infection with herbs."

Vin nodded, "Do what you have to, Nathan." Nathan nodded. "Start a fire. I need hot water." Vin took off his jacket and placed it under Joe's head, then went to start the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hangman's Rocks<strong>

Four men were lying on their stomach's over the edge of the slope that overlooked the rocks. "Vin's right. The view's beautiful." Buck smirked at the unsuspecting gang down below. "What's the plan, Pard? We don't shoot men in the back."

Chris thought about it. "We'll give them a chance to surrender. Cover me." Chris stood up. Hank followed. Chris looked at him.

"What?" He whispered, "This is personal!"

Chris shrugged, then turned to call out to the men. "Hello, below!" He called. All eight men, turned around and pointed their guns at them. They didn't fire because Chris and Hank didn't look armed. _Cocky bastards!_ Chris thought, _Let's see how long that will last._

"I told you to come alone!" Frank called back, not liking that he was surprised. "Your friend is as good as dead!"

"He's my cousin!" Hank called out, "And he's very much alive!" He saw that Frank's confidence faded.

"Your bluffing! You won't even recognise him if you ever find what's left of him." Frank continued.

"One of your men took him west of your camp!" Chris revealed. "We found him. Now, you surrender and you'll get a fair trial."

The men below laughed, "You two going to make us."

Hank looked at Chris and smiled. "You gave them the chance."

"I did. Buck, Ezra!" Chris and Hank ducked as arrows came flying high over them and exploded in the rocks down below. Chris peered over the edge and saw that the shots were good. The men were too disoriented to fight back. "Last chance," he called. A shot rang out causing him to hit the ground again. "Damn it. Why can't they make it easy?"

"Buck, Ezra! Again!" Buck and Ezra let fly another two more arrows each. Their aims were spot on and the explosion sent the men to the ground again. The gang had no chance. The sheer volume of the explosion has left them disoriented. After two more arrows, all eight men were down. The four men waited until the dust cleared before heading down and checking each man. All men were dead, all except one. Frank Audron, but he wasn't far behind. Hank knelt down next to him and looked him in the eye.

"You chose the wrong man to kidnap. You signed your death warrant the second you set out for him." Hank watched as the fear in Frank's eyes turned cold.

Chris gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Arrows were a good idea."

"Good idea! They were down right fun!" Buck laughed.

"I must say, I was sceptical of the effectiveness of such a primitive weapon, but as Mr Wilmington states; it was fun!" Ezra grinned. Hank nodded in agreement but was too worried about his cousin to celebrate.

Chris read his mind. "Ezra, Buck. Get their bodies together and burn them. There's too many to take back."

"Mr Larabee, I must object…"

"It wasn't a suggestion, Ezra." Larabee growled, "Come on, Hank. The shots came from that direction." He pointed out. They mounted their horses. "Meet you back in town." Chris called out to Ezra and Buck.

* * *

><p>Vin got the water boiling and then went back over to Joe. Nathan scooped out a bit of hot water and poured it over the herbs he had brought with him. He grounded them up with a pestle. He took out a bottle and scalpel, pouring alcohol to sterilize it, Nathan brought it and the herbs over to Joe. "Hold him down, Vin." Nathan said. Vin placed both hands on Joe's shoulders and leaned on it. Nathan press down on Joe's knee with one hand and slowly cut into the dried wound. Joe screamed and bucked at the same time explosions could be heard in the distance.<p>

Vin waited for Joe to relax again before speaking, "You hear that, Joe. That means your cousin got the men who did this. Hank's gonna be here soon. You hear me, Joe, so you hang in there." Nathan waited for the wound to bleed a little, to help flush out dirt before pressing the herbs onto the wound. He pressed against the wound, causing Joe to groan at the pain he caused. Nathan blocked out any screams or sounds and kept working. He grabbed a bandage and proceeded to wrap the leg wound. "That's all I can do for the leg. Sit him up, I need to wrap his ribs.." Vin lifted Joe into a sitting position. Nathan worked quickly and quietly. Treated what he could. "We're going to need a travois to get him back to town."

Vin nodded, "When Hank gets here I'll go and find some stuff ta build one." Nathan felt Joe's forehead. It was hot and yet he was shivering. He took off his jacket and draped it over Joe to protect him from the sun as well as keep him warm. They had moved under the one tree in the area but it provided little protection. Nathan picked up Joe's wrist and felt around the swollen area. "Not broken, just a bad sprain." However, his wrists were torn from his struggles against the ropes. Nathan soaked a clean cloth and cleaned the area before bandaging both wrists. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Vin. "I can't do anymore for him here."

"We'll get him back to town and you can patch him up some more there."

"If he makes it back to town." Nathan finally admitted. "It's bad, Vin."

Vin looked down at Joe, "If he's anythin' like his cousin, he'll make it. They're both fighters, Nathan."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Vin heard horses. He recognised one of the horses to be Pony. He didn't get up to greet them because Joe's head was resting on his leg. Hank got off his horse and ran the short distance to his cousin. Kneeling beside him, Hank put a gentle hand to Joe's face. "Joe."<p>

"He's alive, in a lot of pain, but alive." Nathan told him. "If you can get him to wake up and take some more water, it'll do him a lot of good."

Hank looked at him, then back down at his cousin. He brushed aside Joe's hair. The bandage there was gone, must've fallen off. "Joe, can you hear me? It's Hank." Joe didn't respond. Hank picked up Joe's hand, noticing that his wrists were bandaged. "Joe, I need you to wake up and tell me you're okay." Vin smiled when that seemed to work. Joe stirred a little. Hank squeezed his hand and kept another one against his cheek. "Come on, Joe. You can do it."

Joe opened his eyes. The person above him was blurry. He closed his eyes tight, then opened them again, hoping to clear his vision. "Hank?" Joe whispered, then grimaced in pain.

"Don't talk, Joe. I'm going to give you some water." Nathan handed Hank the water skin, while Vin lifted Joe's head.

"Just a little at a time." Nathan cautioned. Joe managed to swallow a few sips before he choked and started coughing the water back up. "Sit him up!" Nathan ordered. Vin pushed him up. Hank put his arm behind his back and pulled him closed, letting Joe lean against his chest. Joe gripped Hank's arms, holding onto his cousin as the pain in his ribs and chest drew him towards the blackness again. Hank hugged his cousin to his chest as the coughing subsided and the body in his arm went limp.

"Joe?" Hank loosened his hold and looked down at Joe. "Nathan!"

Nathan checked Joe's breathing and pulse, "It's okay. He's still with us. The pain must've caused him to pass out again."

"Hank, why don't you sit here. Me and Cowboy need to build a travois." Vin got out from behind Joe, so Hank could sit down. He helped Hank lower Joe back down, so that his head rested on Hank's leg. Vin was about to get up when Hank grabbed his arm. "Thank you for finding him." Vin smiled and nodded, before leaving with Chris to collect the parts needed to build a travois.

Hank place one hand over Joe's heart, reassured by the heart beat. His other hand ran through Joe's curls. "This was supposed to be a simple trip to help out Uncle Jeremiah and then return home. Four Corners was just a rest stop. How did it come to this?"

"You two are really close." Nathan stated.

Hank nodded, "I have four cousins. I'm the oldest. Joe's the youngest but for some reason, I'm the closest to him."

"You've watched his back all his life." Nathan smiled knowingly.

"And ever since he could, he's been watching mine." Hank never took his eyes off Joe as he spoke. "When I was 10 and he was 5, we went down to the creek to fish. There were a coupl'a teenagers there who thought it would be fun to pick on us. Joe was little then," Hank chuckled, "Never thought he would out grow me. Anyway, he was the fastest little guy around. Ran full force into one of them. The boy didn't have a chance, fell straight into the creek. The other guy had me on the ground. Joe just jumped on his back, screaming in his ears and pulling at his hair." Hank and Nathan were laughing now, "After a minute I had to pull Joe off the guy and they ran off so fast."

"It sounds like you two had some adventures."

Hank shook his head, "Everyday's an adventure with Joe. I don't know what I'd do if he's not around." He looked up at Nathan, "Chris told me I'd have the best healer if I needed him."

Nathan smiled, "I don't know about the best, but I'd do every in my power to make sure he survives, but I'm going to be honest with you it doesn't look good."

Hank closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to give up on Joe. Not when he's still breathing. "Just do what you can, Nathan." Then opened his eyes and returned his attention to his cousin, placing a hand to his head, he said, unnecessarily, "He's hot."

"He's got an infection in the leg wound. In a sadistic way, he was lucky the cuts were cauterize…" Nathan stopped when Hank took a quick breath in shock, "I'm sorry, I should've told you about his injuries." Hank hasn't seen the extent of the torture because most of it was concentrated on his torso and he was covered with a jacket. "Do you want to know?"

Hank shook his head, "But I reckon I need to know."

Nathan knew it was true. Hank would be Joe's primary carer, he needed to know everything. He proceeded to tell Hank the list of injuries. The more he heard the more he wanted Frank to be alive so that he could make him die in pain. The same pain he caused Joe.

"Ahoy the camp!" Hank's hand went straight to his gun, but Nathan put a hand out to calm him. "It's Buck."

Buck appeared ten seconds later with Ezra. He looked down at Hank and Joe. "How is he?" He asked softly of the unconscious man.

"We need to get him back to the clinic." Nathan answered simply. "Chris and Vin went to make a travois so we can get him back to town."

"Mr Wilmington and I procured an additional equine from the varmints who conducted this repulsive act." Ezra didn't need to see the wounds to know Joe's been tortured and any form of torture is inexcusable. "We believe it will be of assistance in transporting Mr Duke back to our fair municipality."

"It would make the trip faster. It'll be too taxing for a horse to be carrying a rider as well as pull a travois. We would've had to make too many stops. This way we can make it in one trip as long as Joe's condition doesn't worsen." Nathan told them.

"I thought I told you two to get back to town." Chris called out as he and Vin carried a crude travois on their shoulders.

Buck shrugged, "We figured this way was on the way. Didn't hurt to come by and see if ya need help, did it, Pard?"

Chris shook his head, "Just wonderin' when y'all will start taking orders."

Vin smirked, "Cowboy, we follow your orders." Vin gave a cheeky smile, "when it suits us." He looked over at Hank and knew the man was starting to feel the weight of his cousin's condition. He walked over to Hank and knelt down. Hank looked up at him, "He's alive because he knew you'd come for him. And now, you're his hold to the living. Don't let him go." Hank found this man more and more intriguing as he spent more time with him. _It's not possible_, he thought to himself. "Time to get him back to town."

They had to tie Joe to the travois to ensure he wouldn't slip off while they moved. It was going to be an uncomfortable ride, but there was no other way. "Hank, I need him to drink some of this." Nathan poured out some laudanum into the lid of the bottle. "It'll ease the pain for the ride."

Hank knelt down beside his cousin. "Joe." He called softly, placing a hand on his cheek. Nathan knew Joe would wake up to Hank's voice. He's seen it before with Chris and Vin. It was the connection between them.

Joe slowly opened his eyes. He frowned and swallowed before asking, "Are we going home?" He croaked, his throat hurt from talking.

"Not yet. We're heading back to Four Corners." Hank lifted Joe's head, "Drink this." Joe did as he asked, drinking without question.

"Wished all my patients were so cooperative," he grumbled at Vin. Vin just grinned at him. Nathan handed Hank some water. "Get him to drink some water as well." He traded the water skin for the lid and watched to see how much water Joe was taking. "Okay, let's go." Nathan announced, beginning to think Joe had a good chance. Vin was right. Hank is Joe's lifeline.

Hank lowered Joe's head and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Sleep, I'll watch your back."

Joe closed his eyes, "I know."

Nathan and Hank rode behind so they could keep an eye on Joe. Vin rode on Peso and led the horse dragging the travois, Chris headed the group and Ezra and Buck brought up the end. Together they rode back to town, protecting the injured man from all directions.


	11. Lesson Learnt

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

**Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Four hours later…**

Hank rung out another rag and wiped Joe's brow and face. A fever was raging through Joe's body and Hank was doing what he could to relieve his cousin. During Nathan's administrations, Hank saw the damage done to Joe. It was more than he could bear, running out to the balcony to take himself away from the painful scene. He was glad he managed to convince Dixie to stay away until Joe was ready for visitors. He had silently thanked the ladies's man when he led Dixie away and kept her company. Hank had only managed a couple of deep breaths before he was drawn back inside, not able to stay away from his cousin in his time of need. He forced himself to watch as Nathan, slowly and painfully, wiped away the dirt on Joe, so that he could see what he was dealing with. It was the leg wound that was the most trouble. It had been left open to long and was allowed to do the most damage. The herbs Nathan used had help to draw out some of the infection, but in the end, carbolic acid was needed. Nathan didn't like using it unless it was absolutely necessary, because prolonged exposure to the chemical could burn the skin, but Nathan needed to ensure the infection doesn't spread. Josiah and Hank had to hold Joe down as he poured some carbolic acid on a piece of lint and pressed it to the wound. Joe buckled in pain, but he was too weak to do much else, which worried Hank. "The fever's making him weak. We need to keep it under control because the fever is as dangerous as the infection." Nathan had told them.

That was what Hank has been doing since Nathan told him it was all up to Joe now. Nathan was the only one with him now. He was asleep in his cot, but before he laid down, he made sure Hank knew he could wake him up at any time. "I need you to be okay, Joe." Hank said as he laid a rag on Joe's forehead. He picked up Joe's hand and cupped it in his both of his, "We still have too much to do. Remember what we planned. We're going to search the entire west for the two best mustangs and then we'll find the purest mares and we'll start breeding the best horses in the west. That dream's ours, cousin, and I can't keep chasin' it without you." Joe turned his head in the direction of his cousin, as if he could hear him. "That's it, Joe. I know you can hear me. You keep fightin' and I'll be right here when you wake up." A soft knock came from the door and Hank quickly dried his eyes and tucked Joe's hand under the covers. Dixie slid into the room and closed the door. Her eyes were drawn to her cousin in the bed, they were red from all the crying.

"I needed to see him."

"Of course you did." Hank walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, before leading her over to the seat he had just occupied. "He's going to be okay." Hank said it for both their benefits. Dixie bush aside Joe's curls, then rested her hand over his chest.

"He's warm."

"He has a fever." Hank told her.

"Buck told me what happened." Hank frowned, clearly unhappy, but she quickly continued, "Don't be angry at him, he told me so you wouldn't have to." Hank nodded, he couldn't believe that these men were the same men who had arrested him and Joe a few days ago. These men weren't the arrogant, stubborn and callous men he thought they were. They were honourable, loyal and more considerate than any men he had met outside his family. "He also told me they're all dead."

"That's right."

"Am I an awful person to think they deserved to die?"

"No, that makes you human, Dixie."

"Buck's waiting to walk me back to the hotel. I just needed to see Joe for myself." Dixie told him. "I sent a telegram to Michael after you got back to tell him everything."

"Thank you. He must be worried sick."

"He trusts you to take care of us." Dixie leaned over and kissed Joe on the cheek, then walked over to Hank and did the same. "Don't stay up all night. You'll do him no good if you collapse." She ordered before leaving. Hank sat back down to watch over his cousin.

* * *

><p>The night was long. Joe started tossing restlessly, kicking the covers off the bed and calling out to his cousin. "Hank! Don't come…want to kill you." Joe called out as his tossing became more violent. Hank held Joe's hands and arms to his side to stop him from hurting himself, careful of Joe's sprained wrist.<p>

"Joe! It's okay. I'm okay. The gang's all dead." Hank called to Joe, but it didn't seem to penetrate the fever fuelled nightmare. "Joe!"

Nathan shot up from his sleep at the stern voice. He looked at the bed and saw Hank struggling with Joe. "What's happening, Hank?"

"He's having a nightmare. I can't wake him." Hank looked at Nathan, desperate for help.

"It's the fever." Nathan grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the bowl. He wiped at his brow and neck, hoping the cool water will ease the stress. "Talk to him, Hank. He needs to calm down, otherwise the fever will keep climbing." Nathan continue wiping Joe down.

"Joe, listen to me. It's Hank. You're okay. No one can hurt you anymore." The cold towel coupled with Hank's soothing words were starting to take effect. "That's it, Joe. I'm right here." Nathan smiled at how soothing Hank's voice was. He was amazed at the contrast between the man he first met and this man talking to his sick cousin. Hank let Joe's arms go and placed a hand on Joe's cheek. "I always tell you that I look out for you because Uncle Joseph made me promise to watch your back. The truth is I made that promise long before he asked me to. When dad brought me over to meet you, you were so little, I knew right then that you would need someone to watch over you and I was the person for the job. But you want to know something?" Hank smiled as he thought about the truth of what he was about to say, "I need you to watch my back as well. I learned to rely on you, Joe, so you need to get better. You hear me?" He chuckled when Joe seemed to turn his head further into his hand, finding comfort and warmth there. He was resting peacefully now. The nightmares had left him.

"Good job, Hank. I don't think anything I could've given him would've been as effective as your words." Nathan marvelled.

Hank took his hand back and sat back in his chair in relief. "I think I just lost a few years."

Nathan chuckled, "You should try taking care of six accident prone peacekeepers. I'm lucky I'm still alive." Hank laughed at that.

"Get some rest. I think Joe will be fine for the night."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

Hank brushed at the annoying hand fingering his hair. He had fallen asleep sometime during the night with his head on his forearms, on the bed. The annoying hand stopped, then started again. Hank brushed at it again, but it wouldn't stop this time. He pushed off the bed, frustrated, "What the…" Joe was looking at him, smiling. "Joe!"

" 'Bout time you woke up." Joe voice was still raw.

Hank turned around to find the healer, "Nathan…"

"He went to get me…some broth."

Hank frowned, "How long have you been awake?" He put a hand to Joe's head, then smiled, "You're fever's broken."

"I know. Nathan said so." Joe swallowed, then closed his eyes. "Wanted you to sleep a bit more, then I got bored."

Hank chuckled, shaking his head. He got up and stretched out the knots in his muscle. "You look much better."

"Feel it too."

Hank sat back down and looked down at his hands, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry I weren't there to stop all this from happening."

Joe sighed, he knew this was coming. Nobody blamed himself more than Hank. "Hank…"

"No, I shouldn't've left you here alone."

"You didn't. Nathan was here." Joe argued.

"Yeah, but _I _should've been here. It's my job to protect you. Uncle Joseph trusted me to look out for you and I…"

To Hank's surprise, Joe pushed himself up to his elbow, with strength he shouldn't have. "Dang it, Hank! I ain't a kid and you can't be here for me every minute of every day. None of this was your fault. Those men did this, not you!" Joe dropped back onto his pillow, breathing hard and gripping the quilt in his fist as he tried to ride out the pain.

Hank remained silent and waited. He should've known Joe would react this way. He hated it when Hank took the responsibility for him. "Do you need Nathan?" Hank asked softly when Joe's breathing didn't ease. He was relieved when Nathan came back in with a tray of food. He took one look at Joe and immediately put down the tray.

"What happened?" Nathan pulled aside the cover on his left leg to make sure it wasn't bleeding again.

"I'm okay, Nathan." Joe finally managed to get out. "Hank's fault." Hank was about to say something when Joe glared at him, "You even attempt to agree with that and I'll throw you out the window." Hank chuckled at his cousin, while Nathan looked between the two in confusion.

"I'm going to change his bandages. Why don't you help Joe sit up?" Nathan suggested, giving up on trying to work out what was happening with these two. "There are extra pillows in the cupboard." Hank pulled out the pillows and put them on his chair before helping Joe sit up. He could see how much energy the quick outburst had costed his cousin.

"Don't help." Hank told his cousin as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Joe up by the shoulders. Joe rested his forehead against Hank's shoulder. Hank was being as gentle as he could, but even then, the pain in Joe's torso was agonising. Hank reached behind him and grabbed the pillows, organising them behind Joe. Once he was done, Hank placed a hand on the back of Joe's head, waiting patiently for his cousin. "Tell me when you're ready." Hank whispered in Joe's ear.

Nathan smiled at the cousins. He found it strange that the people he knew that had such a strong connection with each other, weren't even brothers. "Okay," he heard Hank whisper. Nathan didn't even hear Joe say or do anything to indicate he was ready, but Hank knew. Another one of them silent communications. He already had two in this town. He watched as Hank wrapped his left arm around Joe's waist and his right hand at the back of Joe's neck. Gently he lowered Joe back against the pillows, bearing his entire weight. "Okay?" Joe closed his eyes and nodded. Hank could see Joe trembling from the pain. He ran his fingers through Joe's hair. "Relax." Nathan could see the immediate effect it had. Joe's features soften and soon he was asleep again.

"Hmmm…think that would work on Vin?" Nathan hoped. He wished all his patients were this easy.

Hank laughed, "You could always try, but I doubt it. Vin doesn't look like he lets anyone touch his hair."

"Ya got that right." Nathan laughed.

"Anyway, that only works on Joe. His ma always did it to put him to sleep, guess it's just something he got use to over time."

Nathan nodded, "A conditioned response. He learnt that it meant to go to sleep and after a long period of time it became a natural response. You're right, it wouldn't work on Vin…damn!"

Hank grinned at the healer's expression and relaxed into his chair. "So how did y'all become the peacekeepers for this town?"

Nathan finished off checking the wrap around Joe's ribs and the wounds there before washing his hands in a basin. Picking up a plate from the tray he brought in, he handed it to Hank. "Eat up." Hank took, it suddenly realising how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything since the night before yesterday. "A gang wanted to lynch me because I couldn't save the man they carried in. He was beyond saving before they even got him into town. When he died, they blamed me. Said I killed him. Only Mary Travis, she's a journalist, was willing to speak up for me. The whole town was too afraid to be seen helping a darkie." Hank nodded, not agreeing, just understanding. He's fought in the war and has seen how black men were treated or heard stories. "Chris and Vin saved my life." Nathan smiled, "Amongst all the shooting, Vin managed to shoot clean through the rope, just in time. They ran the men out of town, J.D was gonna shoot one of them, but Chris grabbed him, telling him you never shoot a man in the back." Hank listened with interest as Nathan continued the story. Laughing at how Buck climbed out a window because he thought Vin was an angry husband slamming on the door. He put in a mental reminder to keep Dixie away from him. He learnt that Nathan and Josiah were old friends. Ezra only joined the group for the money but has now become an irreplaceable member of this crew. J.D was the last to join and Buck has taken him under his wing. All of them have. Nathan didn't get into too much detail with these men's past and Hank guessed that they all had a past. He wasn't worried, they have long past proven themselves to him and he would trust them all with his life. Heck, he already trusted them with Joe's and that's something he would never have done in the past.

"So how about you?" Nathan asked, "I know you have four brothers."

Hank was about to answer when Vin came in. He tipped his hat at Hank, then turned to Nathan, "Accident out at the Jefferson Farm. His son fell off the roof of their barn tryin' ta fix it. Mr Jefferson rode back here to fetch ya."

As Vin was talkin', Nathan was packing his medical bag. "I'll get Inez to bring up more broth, this one's cold. Try to get him to drink and eat when he wakes up. I'll be back as soon as I can." He reassured Hank, then left the room. Vin sat down in the extra chair.

"How's he doin'?"

"Good. Fever broke this morning. Nathan says he'll be fine." Hank answered. The room went silent. Vin could tell Hank wanted to ask him about his past.

"I was framed." Vin answered the unasked question.

Hank shook his head, "You don't have to…"

"You trusted me with Joe. I can trust ya with this." Vin told him, "I was a bounty hunter. I was after a man named Eli Joe. Got really close to getting him a few times. He killed a farmer, Jesse Kincaid and made it look like I did it to get me off his tail. Been wanted ever since." Hank couldn't imagine living a life like Vin's, where he needed to look over his shoulder every minute. "Never used to stay in one place for long. It only takes one man to recognise you and you're dead."

"But you've been here for a year." Hank stated.

"That's right. I got me six men who watch ma back. Don't need to run no more." Vin smiled.

"Ever tried looking for this…Eli Joe? Get him to confess." Hank asked, it's what he would do.

Vin smiled sadly, "He's dead. Chris killed him, along with ma chances of clearin' ma name."

"I'm guessing you don't hold that against him."

Vin shook his head, "It was either me or him. Chris didn't have a choice. Like I told him then, can't clear ma name if'a I'm dead." He tipped his head to the side and looked at Hank, curiously. "How'd you know?"

"I make it a habit to go to the Sheriff's office and look at the wanted posters before I go out of town. I didn't recognise you at first, then I noticed that Buck only introduced you as Vin. Everyone else had a full name but you. Then when you asked me to trust ya to find Joe, I recognised ya."

"$500 bounty is a lot of money to ignore."

"By then, it didn't matter. I knew I could trust you. Anyway, Joe and I aren't bounty hunters, we don't hurt nobody unless they hurt our family first. We don't go lookin' for men wanted for murder." Hank looked over at Joe. "I try to protect him from any of that, from getting in trouble, getting hurt, anything, but he's a trouble magnet. It's always been a joke between us. He gets into trouble and I get him out." Hank took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from coming, "I couldn't this time." He pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to the window, leaning against the window sill.

Vin gave him a minute to get his emotions together before talking. "He's alive."

Hank turned around and looked at Vin. "Not because of me. If you and Chris didn't stop me in the livery, we'd both be dead. I let my anger get the better of me and it almost got Joe killed."

"You remind me of Chris. Stubborn," Hank smirked, "protective, and wears guilt like he wears a shirt. He thinks anything that happens to me and the rest of us are his fault. He blames himself for not being there, even if he couldn't'a known. I'm guessin' Joe will tell you where ta shove your guilt."

A short laugh burst out of Hank, not expecting the last bit, "He already did."

"So why don't ya?" Vin drawled.

Hank turned back to the window, "Every time I close my eyes. I can hear Joe screamin' for me. That…" Hank clenched his fists, "scum, tortured my cousin. I can't help but think if I was there…if I was there, I could've done somethin' to stop the pain." Hank's voice was strained, forcing the words out.

"Ya can't keep thinkin' like that. It'll drive you crazy." Hank turned at the new voice. Larabee. "Trust me, I know."

Vin looked up at Chris, "Trouble, Cowboy?"

"Nah, just came to see how he is. Dixie's on her way up. She's just gone to the Saloon to get the broth Inez prepared for Joe." Chris explained, "My wife and son died in a fire. I almost drunk myself to death because I kept thinkin' I should've been there to protect them." Hank couldn't believe Chris was telling him something so personal and painful. Vin smiled at Chris, proud that Chris would revisit his nightmare to help Hank, "They're gone now and no amount of blame and guilt are bringin'em back. Joe's still here."

Everything fell into perspective for Hank right then. It was over and Joe was alive, that was all that mattered. It could've been worse, Joe could've had the same fate as Chris's wife and child, but he didn't and Hank should be thankful for that not angry that he should've done more. He couldn't've done more.

Dixie arrived at the clinic with Dieter and the room was getting crowded. Vin and Chris left the room but not before Hank thanked Chris for what he told him. "I'll remember this lesson." He told him. Chris nodded and left.


	12. Time to go Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters or any of the Magnificent Seven characters.**

****Warning: Again, this hasn't been beta-ed. I apologise in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors.****

**Two weeks later…**

Joe was making his way down the steps of the clinic after attending his last check-up with Nathan. Nathan finally cleared him for riding, which meant the Dukes were finally allowed to leave Four Corners and head home. Dixie and Dieter and left two day after they rescued Joe. It was decided that Hank would stay in Four Corners with Joe until he recovered, while Dixie returned home with Dieter as her escort. There was no argument from her which meant she was really missing her husband. Hank was relieved, he found it hard to keep his eye on Buck and Joe at the same time. Buck really couldn't help himself and Dixie seemed to enjoy teasing him. However, the day Dixie left, he found out Buck was not trying to court a married woman. That day, Buck had helped her onto the cart and she turned around and whispered in his ear. Hank was loading her luggage and heard it. "She's fallin' for it. Don't be surprised if she starts paying ya more attention now."

"I'm much obliged, Dixie."

"I'll be expectin' an invitation." Dixie allured. She laughed as Buck's eyes widened in fear. He wanted Inez to like him but marriage? Marriage wasn't on his mind at all, not in the near future anyhow. Hank should've known, his cousin-in-law loved playing match-making.

Hank was waiting on the saloon porch for Joe to come back from his check-up. As Joe made his way towards him, Hank could only just notice the slight limp in Joe's walk. Joe was making a quick recovery. Looks like they could be heading home soon. Joe stood in front of him grinning and holding out his arms, "Looks like we can go home!" He cheered.

Hank laughed. Joe loved travelling but he always missed his family more than any of them. Most men their age would be married and starting a family, but not Hank and Joe. Not yet anyway. Joe was happy to be at home, helping around the farm and going on adventures with Hank. That was the life he loved.

Buck came out of the saloon when he heard the cheer. "Did I hear you say you'd be headin' home?"

"That ya did, Buck." Joe grinned, "Nathan said I could ride!"

"Well then, that's a cause to be celebratin'. When are ya leavin'?"

Hank smirked and Joe leaned against the post, eyein' Buck suspiciously. "You want us outta here, Buck…'cause I thought we were all gettin' along."

"No," Buck answered quickly, "Just glad ya recoverin' nicely."

J.D walked out of the saloon and joined them, "Sure, Buck, you're just annoyed Joe's getting more attention from the ladies in town than you are." J.D blurted out.

"Are you kiddin', J.D? Joe's no threat to my animal magnetism."

Hank shook his head. He didn't know a man who could boast the way Buck could. "Anyway, you have Inez, what do you need other ladies fer?" He joined in the fun.

"Now, Hank, you need to understand one thing, a man like me should be shared. I can't be selfish and keep myself from all the beautiful women in this town."

"Right, you're just doin' your part for this town." Joe said dryly.

"That's right!" Buck agreed grinning, then caught the sight of Annie. "Good morning, Annie." Buck tipped his hat to her.

"Good morning, Joe." Annie gave Joe a shy smile as she walked past them.

Joe tipped his hat, "Good morning, Ma'am."

Buck lost his smile. "She mustn't've seen me." He tried to explain.

"Good morning, Joe." Suzanne greeted as she walked past. "Hope you're feelin' better."

"Much better, Ma'am, thank you." Joe returned.

"Guess she didn't see you either, huh, Buck?" J.D grinned smugly. He was enjoying this way too much.

After two more women walking past and ignoring Buck, he asked again, "When did you say you were leavin'?" Hank and J.D burst out laughing. Joe just shrugged at him, grinning, both to answer the question and to say he couldn't control what the women did.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

The sun was only just peeking over the horizon. Chris and Joe were standing next to each other, ready to take each other on. Hank leaned against the post on the saloon balcony. Vin stood next to him, leaning on the opposite post. J.D sat on the porch. Ezra stood between the two men, facing them. Nathan and Josiah stood on each side of Chris and Joe. Buck stood behind Ezra. It was a Mexican stand off of a different kind. One; they weren't facing each other, but the same direction, they're backs to the saloon, facing the telegraph office and two; there were no bullets in their guns.

Yesterday, after the everyone started leaving the saloon, leaving only the seven and the Duke boys, Vin mentioned how fast Joe had drawn his gun on Chris. That caught the ear of the gambler and before they knew it wages were being made and money was changing hands. This is why they were here in the cold early morning. Chris only agreed to the stand-off if they did it during a time where no one was around to see. There was also the issue that Joe wasn't at full health yet, but one demonstration from Joe dispelled that notion.

"What shall it be, Gentlemen? Two out of three?" Ezra asked. He's never been up at such an ungodly hour, but this was a show Ezra was not going to miss.

"Sounds good to me." Joe agreed.

"Just get on with it, Ezra." Chris ordered. He was actually curious to see how fast this man was.

"Mr Sanchez, Mr Jackson, are you ready?" Jackson and Sanchez nodded. They had to job of determining the outcome. "On the count of three, gentlemen."

"One…" Joe relaxed his shoulders, "Two…" Chris flexed his fingers, "Three!" Nathan and Josiah looked at each other in shock. Ezra looked at the guns pointed at him. Behind him, Buck swore. Even Vin and Hank, who didn't seem to care, straightened up at the others reactions.

"Holy cow!" J.D exclaimed.

"Mr Sanchez, Mr Jackson, do we have a verdict?" Ezra asked.

They looked at each other, then shrugged, "Tie." They said together.

Ezra nodded, "Round two." He announced. This time Hank and Vin stood behind Josiah and Nathan to give a second opinion.

"One…two…three!" Guns were drawn and all were silent.

"Round three?" Ezra suggested, everyone nodded. "On the count of three. One…two…three!"

What happened that morning and the results were kept between the seven peacekeepers of Four Corners and Hank and Joe Duke. All men were sworn to secrecy and no one was to mention anything to anyone. This was a secret all men involved will take to their graves.

**The end.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


End file.
